


Mirrored Heart

by Madriddler



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bad Decisions, Light BDSM, M/M, POV First Person, Puppy Play, Self-Discovery, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Roxas and Ventus are twins. They are always considered a pair, their entire existence is revolved around them being identical. Roxas feels like he is in a depressing spiral screaming to get out but with no way to do it. Scared, depressed, and bored with life, Roxas' life gets turned when he runs into a handsome delinquent named Axel. Is Roxas trading one spiral for another? Or will this Axel help Roxas realize who he is along a journey of sexual pleasures and teenage mistakes?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bad record with Kingdom hearts stories... mainly because my workload with stories is usually so massive that this fandom gets put to the sideline. Well, guess whose writing-load is now light? Mine! I swear this one I will finish, because I have something personally interesting! Hope you enjoy :3

Mirrored Heart

Intro

To be a twin is a very strange thing. For one thing, if you and your twin are identical then people, sometimes your own family, expects you two to be, well, identical. Two people, perfect clones of each other… yet our hearts want the same… the same interests, hobbies, priorities, expectations. If one takes up swimming, you are kind of expected by others to take it up too. Starts going to the gym? Guess what you’re doing… gets perfect grades… I’m sure you’re getting the picture.

To other people twins are, well, mirrors of each other. Showing perfect reflection of the other twin until even you don’t know who is who… Is my brother me? Or am I him? It’s like we always come in a pair, everything has to be in a pair for us. Our parents… when we were young, they would always buy double of everything, always the same. We wore the same shoes, same style of pants, jeans (yes there is a difference), shirts, polos for days we have to look presentable (I still do not know what that means), and gifts… Yes, we had the same toys.

My parents thought it was cute having us both look the same… they still do in fact, even though thankfully my brother and I have started making money to start buying our own fashion. And my brother, Gods bless him, he fell for our parents’ trap. Now I love my brother, I really do, however he just couldn’t see how… damning it is for us to be the same, how much it hurts us, hurts me, to have basically the same identity. Maybe it might be because I was always living under his shadow… even though I was born first. Ventus… I love you, but I have to be my own person.

Our brother, older brother, gets it. He’s a year older than us however Sora could see right through this perfect mirrored image our parents have created. He loves us both as his brothers and treats us as individuals, not as a pair. He knew that we… I wanted to be different from each other and he helped me with every step of the way. Like last week, Sora helped me get this awesome black vest that looks so good with one of my red shirts! Ven was more of a light color-guy. He would never wear black unless it’s to highlight his other light colors. And today… just an hour ago in fact, Sora almost got grounded because he yelled at Mom to try and stop her from taking pictures of Ventus and I dressed the same for this stupid social media compilation. Both Ven and I didn’t want to do it, it was obvious on our faces, yet I was the only one who had the guts to argue about it. Ven couldn’t see anything wrong.

I love him.

I feel like I have to state that explicitly. I love Ventus. I love Sora. I love our parents. I love my family… I just wish that I can be seen by them, by my parents, everyone… even Ven, as an individual. I’m not a half looking for his whole. I’m my own person. Everything I am from my short spiky blonde hair, to my blue eyes, to my short fit body and clothes… everything defines who I am as an individual. …Especially my homosexuality. The one thing that I actually share with Sora. Ventus? He likes both.

But me? I’m fucking gay. I love my new black vest that conformed to my body. I’m annoyed easily, I feel like my esteem and drive are in the shitter twenty hours a day. My anxiety is through the _fucking roof._ I love to curse—way more than my brothers. I hate white chocolate with a passion. I love big cocks and I cannot lie… though I haven’t tried one yet. I love dark colors. I hate sour food. I want to be a writer. Or maybe an English professor. Fuck yeah I’ve read _Harry Potter_ twenty seven times. I’m a Slytherin—my favorite classic is Victor Hugo’s _Les Misérables_. English is the only class that I do absolutely great at. Who am I?

I’m not a part of a half. I’m not a person who has his lift figured out… who am I?

My name is Roxas Fujisaki. I have a story that needs to be heard. I don’t know where this will take us… if I’ll be the same person as I am now. I’m afraid of taking my first step. Even now as I stared out my window, looking at the yellow full moon above me, there’s a paralyzing fear that kept me planted where I stood. This is not a story of a boy… I don’t know if I’ll find love at the end, have a happy ending like my brother and his boyfriend Riku… yet I just have to do something, anything. Something that would pull Ventus and I apart, something that would have us be seen as individuals.

I’m scared.

I have never done… never thought of anything like this before. Yet there’s the moon enticing me, drawing me, wishing for me to come closer. To take that step towards individualization that I need.

I took it. That first step. My foot felt like lead, I could barely move yet I knew I had to… we lived in the suburbs. Stereotypical house: two stories, a door, some windows, a lawn—I’m too scared to even describe it properly I’m so sorry. With what felt like all my strength, I’ve opened my window. Poking my head out, I could feel a gentle breeze on this starry night. _Ventus would never do this,_ I thought to myself. _Sora would never do this._

Those two thoughts gave me the motivation, the strength that I needed.

I jumped.

And landed on my feet outside, my bedroom window being left open. A sense of exhilaration and joy overfilled me. I looked around the sleeping neighborhood, my head swimming with anticipation and ideas. Then dread.

Fuck what have I done? What if they find me—what if—oh fuck I have nowhere to go! No plans to follow! I’m only seven-fucking-teen! I can’t go to prison! The sex would be good but still… _prison!_

I ran back to my house and used the gutter to climb back to my window, thankful for the half-roof that laid underneath it. Stumbling into my room, I’ve locked my window shut and ran to my bed.

I laid there in the darkness. A small chuckle rose in me. “You sneaked out of your room for only five seconds… way to fucking go, Fujisaki. Killed it.” I took off my shoes and clothes, leaving myself only in my boxers. “Oh well… there’s always tomorrow.”


	2. My Life

My Life

I’m sorry, I forgot to give you some descriptions of myself, my brothers, and my house… I was so caught up in the moment that I just forgot. I apologize. So, shall we begin with me?

My name is Roxas Fujisaki. I’m seventeen years old and I feel fucked up. My hair, like my brother Ven’s, was a honey blonde color, short and spikey. It’s a good look on both of us, following Sora’s style of spikey hair. We’re all on the short side, if not a little average. Ventus and I both stand at a height of five foot five. Small, but it actually helps us with swimming surprisingly. We weren’t the best swimmers, but we’re decent. …Ok that is a lie, the one difference between me and Ven that our parents didn’t mind, or force was that Ventus was in the swimming team while I… I couldn’t swim to save my own life. I’m a disaster in the water. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t lazy either. Remember? When one had to go to the gym, the other followed… well in that regard we both were following our big brother Sora.

The three of us had similar body structures. Lean with muscles, showing off abs and developed chests on good days, while on other days Ven and I liked to stuff our faces with sea-salt ice cream. We’re not the best at watching what we eat… as for down there… yes, we are the same, though I cannot see why that would matter. With our bodies, it was very easy for us to get accepted into our local gay community however that made me a bit sad at how physical-based inner acceptance was. I mean… I have a friend, Pence, and while he was not unhealthily overweight, he was still a little on the overweight side. We both heard about this gay club that some students were developing in our high school, so we thought to check it out. It was a horrible mistake. That room was full of nothing but straight girls and skinny gays. They’ve all complimented me on my appearance and hair… yet ruthless on Pence, calling him worst things then fat, pig, obese… one of the particularly skinny ones called him too fat to be gay. Needless to say, we left right away and I spent the rest of the day comforting my crying friend.

… Sorry, I didn’t mean to go into a tangent like that. Where was I? Oh yes, describing my life to you. So yeah, in case you were somehow worried, yes I am conventionally attractive, yes my brothers and I were lucky enough to all be like that… however I know that alone does not make me a good person. In fact, at this moment I’m feeling like a shit person.

It was the morning after my attempted break out. The sun was shining pleasantly through the window I have climbed out of just hours ago. Thankfully, our parents made enough money that we could live in a house with separate bedrooms for Sora, Ven, and myself. My bedroom was a reflection of me, who I really am, and I refuse to allow my parents into here.

It was painted in a dark blue, fairy lights hung around the walls, the lights were changeable so that, at a push of a button, they could just be normal or different colors. Currently I liked them to be blue as well, throwing everything in a blue hue. Because of that, my bed and it’s comforter were white. There was a desk where my laptop sat with a few odd weights sitting underneath it. I’m not much of a video game person, but I have a current console connected to my television, which had its own stand next to my desk, angled so that that it can sit comfortably at the corner, and I can watch it from either my bed or desk. Two bookcases and a large dresser took up an entire wall, the dresser in between the bookcases and was almost as tall as Sora so it could hold all of my clothes. The bookcases were full of books I’ve read since I was a kid, along with various gifts and stuff my friends have given me. There were two mirrors in the room, one was a face mirror with a black trimming that hung to the right of a bookshelf as well as a full length mirror on my closet door. The flooring was a dark wood with a black rug that I’ve picked out in the middle.

I did not want to move from my bed, I felt like a loser, a total failure who couldn’t even sneak out. Yet I had to since there was school today, and because there was an annoying knocking on my door. “Roxas! Roxas, come on get up, Rox!”

“Sora,” I groaned, “I don’t wanna.”

“Got till three till I come in,” Sora said in a sing-song voice.

“Too tired!”

“One…”

“Go away.”

“Two…”

“Sora!”

“Three!” the door slammed open and the next thing I knew, my bed sheets were pulled off of me and my vision was blocked by my older brother Sora and his spikey brown hair as he tickled me.

“S-stop, I’ll get up, I’ll get up,” I laughed as I squirmed under Sora’s fingers. He’s too good at tickling. Sora knelt up looking victorious as he wiggled his fingers. “That’s what Roxas gets when he doesn’t listen to his big brother,” he said.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Sora off of me and my bed. He gave a sort of shocked yell as he rolled off, landing on my floor. “Ow! No fair,” he pouted.

“Whatever,” I shrugged, reluctantly getting out of my warm bed. “Is Ven up?” I asked.

“Nope, tickling him next,” Sora smirked, “I just know that you like to take your time, beauty queen.”

“As if!” I said as Sora laughed. He got on his feet and kissed my nose, running away with a “love you Roxas!”

Rolling my eyes again, I’ve closed the door after him and went to my dresser to pull out my clothes. I’m a compress guy, so I pulled out a black pair of those, my dark jeans, a today I decided on wearing an orange and red shirt that reminded me of fire along with my black compress vest with a hoodie. Keeping the vest unzipped, I smiled in my mirror as I checked myself out. “You got this Fujisaki,” I said to myself. Feeling less than shit at the moment, I left the door and went to the bathroom where Ven was, still in his pajamas.

“Morning,” we both grumbled at each other, both of us aren’t morning people like our parents and Sora. We brushed our teeth and used the toilet before Ven went to get dressed and I went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Sora was at the table, his face glued to his phone as he texted with one hand and ate with another. Mom and Dad were both watching the news on a small television hooked onto the wall. “Morning,” I grumbled as I got myself cereal.

“Morning Roxas,” Mom smiled. “You know, I still think you and Ventus would have won that competition. And Roxas honey, I wish you would wear more color… what about that lovely hoodie I brought for you and Ventus?”

“Those are more Ven’s colors,” I said to what I knew were deaf ears. My mother just rolled her eyes as if she knew better than I did and continued to watch the news for the weather.

“Mom, Dad, Riku will be here in twenty minutes to pick us up,” Sora said.

“Ask him if he’s hungry,” Dad replied. He liked Riku, all of us do.

“He said no thank you,” Sora said.

I ate in silence, and a moment later Ven came down wearing what looked like a light version of my clothes, his vest a bright white. He sat next to me and we ate in silence until Riku came.

Riku… if he wasn’t dating Sora, I would totally try to get my hands on him. Hot, tall, muscular, hot with silver hair stylized perfectly… and did I mention hot? Riku was a dream boyfriend, the boy all parents wanted, and all gay boys need. And Sora won the lucky ticket. Not that I was jealous, no way, Riku was just as awesome as a friend. It’s just that sometimes late at night… I might have had a dream or two with Riku in it.

“Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Fujisaki,” he said as he announced himself.

“Morning Riku,” the replied.

“Sora, Roxas, Ven, you three ready?” Riku asked us.

“Just about,” Sora smiled, bouncing up to kiss his boyfriend. Riku wrapped his arms around my brother’s waist and the two lost themselves in the kiss for a moment that left both Ventus and me red-faced with blush.

“That’s how you say good morning?” Riku chuckled deeply.

“No, that’s how I say hello, this is how I say good morning,” my brother said before kissing Riku again. _Damn, since when was my brother so smooth?_ I thought to myself as they continued their silent kissing. I turned to look at my brother then my parents. My parents were purposefully turned away, and my brother was staring at his cereal with great interest.

The two of them were done in a minute, and Riku, looking extremely satisfied, smiled at Ven and me, “Come on boys,” he said. Ven and I got up and got our stuff, and with a goodbye to our parents we were out the door.

High school was an interesting place. For one, our high school was only a little creative in it’s name, Twilight High, deciding to drop the ‘town.’ Still, it’s just as regular as a high school can get. A boring looking building with windows placed systematically across in two neat rows, however every knows that they are more for show than actual use, a grand door with a curved archway in the center with a stone path leading up to it, the main entrance, with little doors to the side and back of the building that can only be opened from the inside. Riku parted his car in the student parking lot and turned to the back where Ven and I were sitting.

“Right boys, out,” he smirked. “Your brother and I need to have a talk before Kairi finds us.”

“Alright, have fun ‘talking,’” Ventus said, rolling his eyes, “come on Roxas, let’s leave them alone!”

“Sure,” I said, “just don’t be late to class again Sora.”

“Two times!” Sora pouted as Ven and I left the car laughing. Closing the door behind us, giving the two lovers their privacy, Ventus turned to me and gave a big smile.

“I’m going to go find Kairi and rat on them,” he grinned, “wanna join?”

“Nah,” I said. “Promised Pence and Hayner I’ll meet up with them before class.”

“Oh alright,” Ventus said. He looked disappointed for a moment but quickly hid it. “Then I’ll see you in class then,” he smiled. I watched as Ven ran off before giving out a large sigh. “Might as well find them,” I muttered to myself.

Lost in my own thoughts, I wasn’t paying attention where I was wandering around in the parking lot, weaving between the old and second-hand cars listlessly before I bumped into someone.

“Hey, watch where you’re going—oh hello,” the boy purred. He was taller than me, skinny with a leather coat and gloves on. The most striking thing about the boy was his hair, it was red and long, spiked in places. He gave me a look over and smiled, “My, you’re so cute I can just eat you up… or maybe I’ll just eat you out. The name’s Axel, baby, and I can’t wait to know yours.”


	3. Axel

Axel

Was this guy for real? I stared at the teen in front of me in total shock. The redhead smirked and stared back, his green eyes resembling emeralds that seemed to have a hypnotic effect. “Well baby? Do you have a name cute boy, or should I just call you Pup?” he said at me.

“I…I… what?” I said, staring at the teen. He looked familiar however I couldn’t place it. Axel just continued to smirk down at me, his gloved hands playing with a set of keys.

“Don’t worry Pup,” he said, “I only bite hard only if you ask.” He gave a toothy grin and laughed. “I’m kidding!” he said, smacking my back goodheartedly. “So seriously, what’s your name? You look familiar.”

“Roxas… Roxas Fujisaki,” I answered, however I didn’t know why.

“Roxas,” Axel purred, smiling, “That’s a name I can get used to. What grade are you in?”

“I’m a Junior…”

“Seriously? Me too!” Axel cheered.

“You don’t look like it…”

“Got held back,” Axel shrugged, “I’m eighteen baby, but I’m sure an eighteen year old and a seventeen year old is still alright.” He gave me a wink and I had to duck my head quickly to stop myself from blushing. “You going anywhere?” he asked.

“Uhh not exactly…”

“Great, then how about we compare schedules?” Axel said, wrapping a leathered arm around my shoulders. Why didn’t I shrug them off? It was weird, as though something was possessing me as I let this teen lead me out of the parking lot, my senses blurred by the smell of cinnamon and leather. I liked it.

As we walked, I looked up at Axel and studied him more closely. He was tall, about at least half a foot taller than me, putting him up to at least six feet, however with his hair, I would give him an extra two inches. His face was clear, no blemishes or marks, just his shining green eyes that seemed to sparkle with every word and smile he gave me. It was infectious cause I found myself smiling too. He was also strong, very strong… he’s no body builder or anything but the way his shirt just _clings_ to his body… _mmh_ I can see everything, pecs and abs included. His hair look naturally red, however I’m guessing he used hair dye to deepen the color, I’ll need a closer look and try to spot his roots.

He led me towards the school building however instead of going inside, we went pass the main entrance to walk along the building front until we reached a shaded corner. He stopped me suddenly in this shaded spot and held out his hand, “Schedule please, Roxas Fujisaki.” I shouldered my backpack and opened it, pulling out one of my folders and handed the schedule in it to Axel. He took it and read through it. “No way!” he gasped, “Dude, you’re in all my classes!”

“I am?” I frowned. Axel nodded and handed me my own schedule along with his own that he pulled out of his bag. I looked at the schedules and saw that he was telling the truth, but that’s impossible, I don’t remember ever hearing him or his name… until I looked up and saw the name printed on his paper. “Lea?” I said quizzingly.

“Axel,” he correctly, snatching his paper from me. “My name is Axel, got it memorized.”

“But your paper said—”

“I know, don’t call me that,” Axel said.

“Uhh… ok?” I said, getting a strange vibe. But before I could walk away, Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I was smelling that delicious scent of cinnamon and leather again.

“Anyway,” he smiled, “neat that we share all classes huh? Bet we can help each other.”

“You said that you’ve had to repeat this grade,” I said, “How can we help each other?”

“No Pup, you got it all wrong,” He smiled. “I had to repeat my freshmen year. Been a gay B student since then.”

“A gay B student,” I repeated in confusion. Axel gave me a huge grin, “That’s right,” he said. “What about you, Roxas?”

I blushed. I couldn’t believe that on average, Axel was a better student then me and I’ve never even heard him talk before! “A few C’s and B’s,” I muttered, “One A…”

“Damn, all over the place, huh Roxas?” Axel grinned. I glared at him but he laughed and shook me lightly, “Don’t be so pouty,” he said, “I’m sure we can help each other.”

“I guess,” I shrugged.

“So what’s the class you got an A in?” Axel asked.

“English,” I said.

“Ahh, sweet,” Axel said with that big grin still on his face that was so infectious that I just couldn’t help but smile at it back. “I can use all the help with that Pup.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” I muttered, “I told you my name.”

“True Roxas, but I think it’s a cute nickname,” Axel grinned. “If it bothers you, then I’ll stop.”

I looked up at him, he looked sincere as he glanced down at me. I thought for a moment and shrugged, “It doesn’t bother me,” I said, “Just strange you have a nickname for me already.”

“Well technically we’ve known each other for a while,” Axel grinned, “We’re two months into the school year.”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I guess, December is around the corner.”

“And with December comes winter dates,” Axel winked. I blushed again and Axel laughed, “I’m kidding!” He said, “I wanna know you for real before I even think of asking you out.”

“Gee thanks, I feel so honored,” I said sarcastically. Axel grinned at that and did the one thing I hated above all else: he ruffled my hair.

“Look at you, Pup has a sarcastic streak, I love it,” he chuckled.

I smacked his hand away and stepped from him. “Do not touch my hair!” I said hotly.

Axel raised his hands quickly and looked sincere, saying, “Okay, I’m sorry, Roxas.” His voice sounded genuine and I felt as though he really was sorry. I softened and found myself shuffling my feet.

“It’s alright,” I muttered, “I’m just… sensitive about my hair.”

“I understand,” Axel said. “Same thing with mine. Don’t like anyone I don’t trust touch it.”

“Respectable,” I nodded. “It does look really good. Would hate to see it messed up.”

“I know right!” Axel said, “you want to know how long it takes me to get my hair like this? This isn’t my natural style! I wasn’t born with spikey hair!”

I laughed, “I brought my maintenance down to half an hour every three days,” I bragged. “My brother Ven still takes an hour.”

Axel laughed, “Yeah I think I saw him, looks just like you yeah?”

“…Yeah,” Roxas said a little bitterly, “We look exactly the same.”

“Rough topic?” Axel asked.

“A bit yeah,” I sighed.

“Got it, I’ll avoid it,” Axel said.

“Thanks Axel,” Roxas smiled. “Anytime Roxas,” Axel grinned. “So, where do you normally sit in class?”

“In the middle with my friends if I share classes with them,” I said.

Are there any classes where you don’t share?” Axel asked.

“All morning funny enough,” Roxas said, “Why Axel? This your way of asking me to sit with you?”

Axel chuckled and his arm went around my shoulder again. “Of course,” he said, “I would love to spend the morning with my new friend, Pup… I mean Roxas.” We both laughed. I couldn’t believe myself and how… easy it felt to befriend him. It just came naturally. I allowed him to guide me inside the building, both of us taking our time as we talked about our interests. He escorted me to the locker area. We went through the front entrance, as again the other doors only opened form the inside, and the inside of Twilight High started with a giant circular area with the school’s logo on the ground taking up the entire circle. From the circle, there were four paths that branched off. The first was the front door that we’ve just entered through, directly to the north was a double door and a set of stairs that led to the second floor, the double doors were a dark blue color and were open, showing off the stairs which was a boring white/blue combo paintjob with a short carpet down the middle. The carpet was, unimaginably, blue. To the right was a wide hallway of a drastically different color, the floor was black tile while the walls were a fake wood with pictures of past principals, teachers, and classes hanging on the walls as well as the obligatory trophy case. In that wider hall, there were three ways to go that did not involve going back to the central hub. The first was to the left, heading into the gymnasium, the second was to the right where our auditorium sat, this was where the gayer and more flamboyant then I students known as the drama club performed plays and musicals. This year I believe they are killing _Mulan_ with their over-the-top performances and out-of-pitch singing. It was a place full of people who believed they were Ariana Grande or Lorde… without having the talent of either. The last way was directly north and led to one of the side exits of the school. Moving back from that area of broken dreams and muscles into the main area again, to the left was where most of the students went. This way led to a hallway with the same color scheme of white and blue as the main greeting area. The hallway had doors along the wall, along with student art and other school-centered pictures. The nearest door was to the school’s office, painted in a disgusting mint green, and opposite of that is a principle’s office whose interior is unknown to me as I have never gotten that much in trouble and I have no plans to. Something tells me, however, that Axel knew what the inside of that room was. Besides that, the other doors led to classrooms. Two doors per classroom, one in the front, and the other at the back. There were five classrooms on each side until the hallway turned to the right briefly. The Freshmen locker areas were there, along with two more classrooms. At the end of the hall was a stairway that led to the second floor.

The second floor was in the same design as the first except there was no fancy circular room or wide hallways. Just the common blue and white hallway with classrooms and locker areas at either ends. The longer of the two, on the far right side, was set aside for Sophomores and Juniors, while the left was the Seniors. Since Axel and I were both Juniors, we went to the longer locker area on the far right, first going straight across the large circular room to the staircase, up it, onto the second floor, making turning left to go to the lockers, as the staircase curved halfway through, so it is a boxy “U” shape. On the way we’ve passed students of various descriptions, yet all looking rather plain. Boys and girls dressed in what they thought was the best for them, groups starting to gather into stereotypes, some groups brave in breaking them and mixing, and other people that, due to restraints of the hand and paper, I am unable to fully describe at the current time. Not that I want to as none of them are important to this current tale.

Before we reach the lockers, however, in which nothing happened, I feel it is in best interest to thank the loyal reader for allowing me this small moment. It shall happen again, however, I will try to keep it more interesting, however I believed since the school is where I spent most of my time, it is important to describe it in detail.

That said, our first class together was homeroom, which Axel and I shared. Homeroom was with a young teacher named Mr. Dawn, who always looked as though he was about to fall asleep at any moment. He was a cool dude, I liked him, he told us stories during homeroom of the things he has done and seen.

“Hello Roxas, Lea,” Mr. Dawn said as we walked in, “ya’ll are early, I was hoping for a few more minutes sleeping.”

“What time do you even sleep, Boyle?” I asked.

“Normal time, it’s just waking up is early,” Mr. Boyle said. He turned to his computer and woke it up to do attendance. “Anyway boys, it’s Thursday, worst day of the week.”

Oh yeah… he hated Thursdays too.

Axel just grinned and kept his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the back of the classroom. “Good dude,” he whispered, “wish he would stop calling me Lea.”

“Well did you ask him to?” I asked.

“No, he should know that automatically! He’s a teacher,” Axel said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Axel. It felt weird being in the back of the class. Axel leaned back and relaxed while I looked around awkwardly. Everything seemed so far away. We were in the corner, I was against the window while Axel was right next to me, his desk a little closer to mine then the other desks in the row. A minute later, the door opened again and another boy wearing leather walked in.

“Member two of the leather club, huh?” Mr. Dawn smiled. “Was there a memo? I have a leather jacket from my biking days, should have brought that in.”

“Bring in next time, Dawn-dude,” the newcomer said. He had blonde hair styled…weirdly. He was wearing a leather coat like Axel and carried a guitar case with him. How is it that I’ve never noticed him before? The boy walked towards us and grinned at Axel, “Axel!” he said, “Guess what? We totally did it!”

“Woah, woah, don’t go talking like that around Roxas,” Axel grinned playfully, “he’s an innocent Pup you know!”

I frowned, what exactly did he mean by that? The boy looked at me and it took me a second to remember his name. “Demyx!” I shouted.

“Yeah… that’s my name Roxas,” Demyx shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be sitting over there…”

“He’s sitting with us from now on,” Axel said, with a serious look on his face. “He’s my new friend.”

“Ohh I see,” Demyx nodded. He gave me a smile, “Well, nice to talk with you Roxas.”

“Yeah, nice to talk with you too,” I said, “so what was it you did?”

“Demyx—”

“Sorry Axel, but I have to talk about it—my boyfriend Zexion—well you know him as Inenzo, but we all like having ‘x’s’ in our names, well Zex and I just had sex for the first time—”

“Demyx!” Axel said, “Seriously, I’m trying to keep my new friend pure here!”

“Why?” I frowned. “It’s just sex…”

Axel turned to me with a surprised look on his face. “What do you mean but that?” he demanded.

“I mean… it’s sex,” I said. “It’s something we all do for fun. What… have you never—”

“You have?” Axel gasped.

I blushed and bit my bottom lip. “Yeah…” I blushed. “Over the summer I… I took a couple cocks…” It was a way to rebel I told myself. We were at the beach for two weeks, surrounded by people we’ll never see again. He was hot and big and… I just wanted to do something Ventus would never do. It hurt so much but after a while, it started to feel good, very good… so much so that we’ve done it a few times over the two weeks. I’ve even done it with his friend while he watched. I can’t remember their names at all but… I’ve rebelled from my parents’ expectations. I’ve done something that I knew Ven would never do. It was the most I’ve ever felt alive. Not that I would tell Axel and Demyx all of this, I barely knew them.

But the look of supreme shock on Axel’s face was priceless. Hiding a snicker, I smiled at Axel and said, “It’s okay if you’re saving yourself for someone you love, I’m sure that it will feel ten times better with an emotional attachment. I just wanted to finally have sex during the summer and, well, things happened. It was for pure fun and both of us knew it.”

“Damn… didn’t know you had it in you Roxas,” Demyx whistled.

“Yeah…” Axel breathed, staring down at me. “Pup has a hunger for bones huh? Very naughty.” He gave me a smirk however I could feel that my openness to sex both bothered and interested him. _Was he a virgin?_ I couldn’t help but wonder. It didn’t matter, however the way he acted on learning that I’m not a virgin… I mean it’s not like I know my way around a cock, I just know how to give good head and ride.

“Anyway, now that you’re sitting with us, I would suggest you add an ‘x’ to your name, but you already have one!” Demyx smiled. “And how to do you feel about leather? I love the fire thing you’re going for, but we just really love leather here.”

“Far too much Demyx,” Axel said. “Let Pup breathe.”

A strange feeling grew inside me. Smiling I winked playfully at Axel and said, “I haven’t tried leather during the summer, but it sounds fun. Maybe you two can help me shop for some when I have the money?”

Axel blushed, his face looking as though it was on fire and the feeling inside me grew with my smile as I leaned back. It was a very strange meeting with Axel, however, I had a feeling that I’m going to like him a lot. Especially if he kept blushing cutely like that.


	4. Pup?

Pup?

How didn’t I notice that Axel was in my class? I mean yeah, there was the Lea thing, but still a guy that looked like him would be very hard to miss! On the way to our first period, he kept me close just by talking to me, he wasn’t dragging me around anymore, not that he needed to. It also helped that I was sandwiched between him and Demyx, both of them still wearing their leather jackets and driving my senses wild with it’s smell.

“So, do you guys ever take the leather off?” I asked as we were nearing our Trig class.

“Hell no,” Demyx smirked, “Boys love the leather, right Axel?”

“He got it right,” Axel smirked. “Besides, it’s group rules. Tops gotta wear the leather,” he winked at me.

I was curious so I asked, “And what do the bottoms wear then?”

Demyx and Axel glanced at each other with a knowing smirk. They looked back at me and I felt their hands on my back, “We’re not telling you yet Roxas,” Demyx sang teasingly.

“You have to earn the right to know,” Axel said. I rolled my eyes and decided to play along, I could feel that I was doing something that would outrage my parents and shock my brothers and… the thought thrilled me. I wanted to know what they were talking about, I really did. So much so that again I followed them to the back where another person was waiting for us. It was a very smart, and intelligent boy named Ansem… however by the look he was giving Axel and Demyx, I guessed he went by a different name. He was very strong looking with an imposing figure with long white hair and yellow eyes. It also helped that he had a very deep voice.

“Roxas Fujisaki… deciding to join us, I see,” Ansem said.

“He’s here for a try Xemnas, sir,” Demyx grinned. “Axel caught him.” So he’s called Xemnas… interesting, I thought as I stared at the imposing teen. He caught me staring and stared back, his yellow eyes piercing me.

“I see,” he said, his eyes never leaving me, “keep him next to me Axel.”

“Okay,” Axel nodded, “you heard the guy Roxas,” he smiled, leading me to the desk next to An—Xemnas. I sat down and felt weird a I noticed that Xemnas too was wearing an open leather jacket. I looked to my left and right and felt a little left out being surrounded by leather.

Glancing at Xemnas, I leaned towards Axel and asked, “Axel… what’s going on? Are you all a cult or something?”

Axel burst out laughing at that. I frowned, not finding what was funny. “Demyx—hey Demyx,” Axel laughed, “Roxas thinks we’re a cult!”

“No way!” Demyx laughed, making me go red in embarrassment and frustration. “We’re not a cult… are we Xemnas, sir?”

“No, we are nothing of the sort,” Xemnas said. He glanced at me with those creepy yellow eyes and gave me a smile with no warmth. “Stay with Axel and Demyx,” he ordered. “At lunch, you will sit with us and then I will tell you how our group function.”

I felt an odd shiver going down my spine, I didn’t know what was going on, but my body and voice reacted on its own. “Yes, Sir,” I said, frowning a second later as I tried to figure out why I said that. Xemnas smirked and looked forward as the rest of class started to filter in. I guess I wouldn’t be able to talk with him for the rest of class.

During class I was distracted by Xemnas and my natural response to him. Why did he have this commanding presence that made me call him “Sir?” Why did Axel and Demyx treat him with respect, was he the boss or leader of whatever this gang or cult was? What was it even about? How many people are in it? I knew of four, Axel, Demyx, Inenzo, known to them as Zexion, and Xemnas. They all share one commonality among them that makes them different from everyone else. I felt weird however… as class went on, I found myself wanting to be part of that commonality. I wanted to be part of their group.

After all, Ventus had his swimming teammates. Why can’t I have whatever this group is?

I mean we still have our separate friends. Ven has Aqua and Terra just as Sora has Riku and Kairi and I have Pence and Hayner… Still, it would be nice to have more people to be friends with, and Axel and Demyx seem like pretty cool guys. I’m sure I can shoulder through whatever Xemnas has planned. So, when Trig ended with me barely paying attention, I looked at Xemnas and smiled, “Well,” I said, “whatever it is you want to show me, I can’t wait to see it, Sir Xemnas!”

“Hmm… you’re interesting, Roxas,” Xemnas said with a low chuckle. “Axel… take care of the boy.”

“Yes sir,” Axel smirked, giving Xemnas a fake salute as the boy walked away. Again, I didn’t know why but I just stared at the leather jacket he was wearing.

“Come on!” Demyx whined, “I want to go see my Zexy! English is the only class I share with him that isn’t gym!”

“So you share two classes with him,” I corrected, snapping out of my daze.

“Gym is different,” Demyx pouted. “Gym I get to play around with my Zexion, but during English all I can do is sit next to him with my leather.”

“You guys… really love leather, huh?” I asked.

“Of course,” Axel said, “What? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the smell Pup?” Again with the pup?

“I have…” I blushed. “And… I like it a bit, I guess. You smell nice with it…”

“Aww what a nice pup,” Axel blushed, smiling widely at me.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and shouldered my bag,” Come on,” I said, “I don’t want to be late for English.”

English Class is the best class! Sorry but that is true! It was the only class that I had a perfect grade, and one of the few I share with my brother. Eleventh grade British Lit, taught by a very eccentric teacher named Mr. Browning. He was an old man who always seemed to be full of energy, bouncing around the classroom as he talked passionately about dead white men—I mean writers. He cheerfully greeted everyone by name as we walked in. “Good morning Lea! Hello Demyx, Roxas! It’s good to see you!” He smiled as the three of us walked in. “I hope you are all ready to begin our little voyage with Shakespeare!”

I just smiled as a reply and turned my attention to see who was here. Immediately I saw Ven and ran up to him. He stood up and we hugged briefly. “How was your morning?” I asked.

“Alright,” Ven smiled, “You have to see this new thing Terra can do!” He pulled out his phone and quickly brought up a video. He gave his phone to me and I watched as Terra, a buff teen with a gorgeous face and brown eyes and hair, smiled at the camera before jumping high into the sky, doing a backflip and landing perfectly. “Isn’t he awesome?” Ven gushed. I chuckled and smiled, he had such a crush on Terra it was so obvious.

“Yeah he is,” I smiled, “How about you ask him out on a date?”

Ven’s reaction was predictable. His entire face flamed up cutely and he began to stutter, “I can’t possible do that! I don’t even know if he likes boys or something—it can ruin our friendship!”

I snorted and patted Ven’s back, “He’s best friends with Riku, I’m sure nothing will ruin your friendship. Come on, you can do it.”

“I don’t know… what if he secretly has a crush on Aqua!” Ven said.

I rolled my eyes, “Then they would be dating by now, and you would be their child,” I said in a serious tone. “Come on, no harm in doing it!”

“I don’t know…” Ven said.

“I’ll buy you lunch for the week,” I said, deciding to bribe his stomach. His face looked tempted, and I grinned, my brothers are just foodies.

“Anything I want for the week?” Ventus asked.

“Anything you want, Ven,” I said. Ventus had a mocked thoughtful expression before nodding, “Okay!” he cheered.

“Well, looks like your twin is just as cute as you are, Roxas,” Axel said, ruining our brotherly moment. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, “Hello, you must be Venty.”

“Ventus,” Ven correctly. “And you’re Lea, right?”

“Axel,” Axel said in an annoyed tone. I chuckled and smiled at my brother, “Axel’s a bit sensitive about his name.”

“Wow… I didn’t know you two were friends,” Ven smiled. That’s one thing I loved about him, he was always honest and happy… even if his comments sounded like insults.

“We have been since this morning,” I shrugged. “It’s no big deal. So I’m going to sit with Axel and Demyx today, is that alright?”

“Yeah absolutely,” Ven nodded. He looked at Axel and Demyx and smiled, “Treat my brother right, yeah? Or I’ll sick Riku and Terra on you!” He smiled good heartedly at the two teens. Axel paled a little, staring at Ven not knowing if he was serious, but Demyx gave a bigger smile and said, “Don’t worry! We’ll treat him like a loving puppy!”

Ven smiled at that, “Good!” he cheered. “Talk with you after Roxas.”

“Yeah…” I nodded, giving Demyx a strange look as, again, the two escorted me to the back of the class where, like with Trig, there was another one waiting for us. He was a little taller than me, but his hair was wilder. His hair was a dark silver color, large spikes falling over his forehead, covering one eye, while his hair fell short in the back. Looking up, he noticed me first and said, “Hello Roxas, joining us today?”

“I am Ienzo,” I nodded, “Err… or should I call you Zexion? Which one do you like better?”

“Both are fine, however since it appears you are in our group of friends now, it would be nice to be called by my chosen name,” he said.

I stared at him for a moment, somewhat confused.

“Zexion,” he elaborated.

“Oh… okay then, Zexion,” I nodded.

Zexion smiled at that, and I sat down next to him with Demyx and Axel sitting at our sides. “So, how is that you’ve joined our little group?” Zexion asked me as I took out my notebook for class.

“Axel quite literally dragged me in without telling me what it actually is,” I said.

“Oh? And what do you think our group is?” Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“At first a cult… but now I’m thinking a gang,” I said. I looked at Zexion and examined his clothes, “but you’re not wearing leather.”

“I’m not,” Zexion said with a knowing smirk. “I don’t get to wear leather in our group.”

“Why not?” I asked.

“Only the Alphas wear leather Roxas,” Zexion explained, he glanced towards Demyx and Axel, “however from their looks I’m guessing I was supposed to wait on that little reveal?”

“Xemnas told us not to,” Axel said, “you know how he is.”

“I see,” Zexion nodded. He turned to me and smiled, “Well, then I will just say this, in our group we have those who see themselves as Alphas, and the others see themselves as omegas. I’ll leave it up to Xemnas to describe more in detail. Until then Roxas, it would be beneficial to keep that thought in mind.”

Mr. Browning gave a loud dramatic cough into a handkerchief and smiled at everyone. “Right now! If everyone is finished gossiping about the latest this or that, we can begin our intimate, somewhat inappropriate, but always fun relationship with The Bard himself, William Shakespeare. Yes, yes, I know, it is that time in every high schooler’s career where he, or she, must encounter the Bard. Now, since you are taking the superior class taught by myself,” Mr. Browning gave a little jig with his coat as he puffed up his chest, “instead of the far than superior Mrs. Landstrow, I’ve decided to have fun with the Bard. Everybody does _Macbeth_ , or _Romeo and Juliet_ , and _Hamlet_ is a very popular choice of this part of the year. However, I’ve decided to choose one of my favorites, and one that many of you are familiar with, in one form or the other: _The Taming of the Shrew_.

“Now, the school’s library didn’t have copies of the book so…” Mr. Browning went to his desk and bent down, lifting up a large brown box which he placed on his desk. “I’ve personally brought you a copy!” he grinned. “Go on, go on, take it, writes notes in it, this is my gift to you in hopes that you find the joy that I have in Shakespeare’s writing!”

We all walked up and got a copy, I couldn’t help but felt as though Axel’s, Demyx’s, and even Zexion’s eyes were following me as I got my copy. Sitting down, I saw Axel and Demyx shared a smirk while Zexion did his best to ignore them. I did my best to focus on Mr. Browning as he went on a long talk about Shakespeare’s life, and I mostly succeeded, however, just like the weird stares I’ve been getting from my new friends, the thought of this alpha/omega business just wouldn’t leave my mind as I tried to wrap my head around the concept to answer one simple question.

What the fuck does this even mean?


	5. Lunchroom Decisions

Lunchroom Decisions

The lunchroom. Should I even explain how it looked like? I bet I don’t, I bet you guys already have an image of the lunchroom that’s probably close to what my school’s look like. Large square room with long tables spaced periodically that can fit around eight people, ten if you’re skinny. At one side is where the cafeteria ladies stand (it’s always ladies, I never knew why) and they will charge you ten dollars for a wheel of pizza that probably cost four dollars per pizza to buy in mass. Anyway, our lunchroom had columns painted a disgusting puce color, the whole walls are puce, and it is disgusting.

I had two classes between lunch and English, none of which Ven was in. The next time I would see him during the school day would be lunch, then Gym and our recreation period, which alternates between art and music. Before you ask, I suck at painting. Anyway, I walked into the lunchroom with Axel’s arm wrapped around my shoulders tightly. Demyx and Zexion were with us and I looked around quickly to see where we would be sitting. Normally, I would be with Ven and his friends with Pence and Hayner, however I didn’t see Pence nor Hayner in the lunchroom, which usually happened every now and again.

Axel led me towards the back of the cafeteria, passed the jocks and popular kids, to a corner that seemed that seemed to demand respect. Though the tables stayed the same, it was almost as if they were circling around this one table, glancing at it for respect, and so far there was only one person sitting at it: Xemnas. I was half expecting more people, but I guessed we got here first.

“Ah Roxas… I knew you would come,” Xemnas said. _Yeah,_ I thought, _because you told me to eat with you guys._ “Have a seat Roxas, across from me…” He said, indicating with his hand. Shrugging, I shrugged off my bag and sat down across of Xemnas. Axel sat next to me, along with Zexion and Demyx. “We’ll wait for the others,” Xemnas said.

I just nodded and looked around. I had a feeling that we were not allowed to talk while we waited. I glanced over at Axel who rolled his eyes and did a zipper motion over his mouth with a wink. Yup. Soon I saw three others walking towards us.

First thing I noticed was that they’re all guys, and they all looked familiar. The first was a tall boy with a skinny figure and long blue hair. His ears were pierced, fake wolf fangs hanging from them, and he had a friendly, yet crazed look in his eyes as he waved to Axel. I saw him around the school a few times, he was our year and I thought I had gym with him. If I remember correctly, his name is Isa… however, guessing with the same thing with Ienzo, he has a different name here. He was the only one of the three not wearing leather.

The taller of the two other ones had long pink hair, like very long. I didn’t know if it was meeting school code or not. It was in a nice ponytail at least, however I really wanted to know how long it would be without it. His leather jacket was open and hung loosely on his shoulders, revealing an elegant pink shirt. The other one had his jacket tight against his body and looked like a genuine biker with his pierced ears and beginnings of a beard. He looked older than us so he must have been in Sora’s year.

“Saix, Marluxia, Luxord…” Xemnas greeted them. The three sat down on Xemnas’s side, bringing our total to eight. I looked around and guessed that no one else is coming. Isa stared at me for a long moment but said nothing. The pink haired guy, however, had this weird predatory look as he smiled at me, “My, so you’re Sora’s younger brother? Which one are you?”

That question made me feel dirty. _Which one are you? As if I’m a toy or something,_ I thought bitterly. I gave the pink haired boy a glare and said, “Roxas.”

“Ahh of course,” he chuckled.

“Marluxia, stop,” Xemnas said. “He doesn’t know why he’s here yet…”

“Yeah I don’t, so please enlighten me,” I said with more sarcasm than I intended. That earned me a mixture of strange looks at Marluxia and Isa glared at me while Demyx, Ienzo—I mean Zexion, and Axel all stare at me in disbelief.

Xemnas, however, just chuckled.

“Alright,” he said. “But first…” he looked to his left and right, “Bring us food”, he ordered. Saix and Zexion stood up immediately along with Marluxia. I watched as the three walked to the other side of the cafeteria where the lunch ladies stood waiting. Xemnas looked at me and asked, “Do you normally buy or bring?”

“Uhh buy,” I answered.

“Go on then,” Xemnas ordered. “Get your lunch.”

Feeling odd, I stood up and Axel stopped me. Grinning, he handed me a dollar and asked, “Can you get me a bottle of water please?”

“Sure,” I said, still feeling weird. I mean, it was just a bottle of water. I joined the others on the line and got my lunch and Axel’s water. It was weird to see that the others brought way more food than me, and when we returned to the table I realized that, like Xemnas ordered, the three gotten food for the entire table. _This is a cult,_ I thought to myself, but it was too late to run away as I sat down next to Axel and handed him his water.

“Good,” Xemnas said, his hand going to the back of Isa’s—sorry, I mean Saix’s neck. “Now, Roxas, do you know what an Alpha is?”

“The first letter of the Greek alphabet?” I guessed.

“Yes, but wrong,” Xemnas said. “Guess again, boy.”

I thought and looked around at the table. “Do you mean alpha, like head of a group?” I asked. “Like that research on wolves that later on proven to be false by the same researcher?” Yes, I watch a lot of YouTube videos about a lot of things. So what?

“Alpha as in men who demand respect and have a dominating presence,” Xemnas said. “Alpha, beta, and omega… three terms that I am interested in, and that straight men have ruined. I want to take back those terms, and give it the respect that they have lost. Previously, an Alpha was a strong man, a man to be respected, a man who is smart, influential… the leader. But now it is a term pathetic men hide behind, tying it with conservative and hateful notions that the world can do without. In our group, we are friends, however there are labels. The Alphas… and the Omegas. The Alphas are the protectors, the caregivers, and when needed will discipline their omegas… I’m sure you can easily figure out who is who.”

 _So a BDSM group with a leather kink,_ I thought to myself. For some reason the thought started giving me a boner, I guess I’m kinkier than I thought. “Go on,” I said, starting to take interest.

“The omegas are those who are weak and need protecting,” Xemnas said. “It is not an insult, just a fact. We are not belittling you by calling you an omega as the straight idiots do, in fact, our omegas take their titles with pride, don’t you Saix? Zexion?”

“We do,” Zexion nodded with a small nod. “I’m Demyx’s boyfriend as well as his omega, and I’m proud to be both.”

“Both?” I asked.

“To be someone’s omega does not have to be a sexual relationship,” Xemnas said, “but it helps. Another blunder those straight idiots have done is to link it to sexual relationships, I feel. Everything nowadays is all about sex, truly the action has lost its meaning… a moment of intimacy between two or more people. By the chance, Roxas, have you ever had sex?”

I almost choked on air. He did not just seriously ask me that did he? “Excuse me?” I wheezed out.

“I asked you if you are a virgin,” Xemnas repeated. He gave me a hard look, his amber eyes felt as though they were burrowing into my body.

I do not know why I answered, however it was something inside me that bade me do it. “Yes, I’ve had sex,” I said.

Xemnas stared at me for a long time. “I see,” was all he said, “and your sex was just for fun I take it, with no meaning at all?”

“Can’t fun be the meaning?” I asked. “I mean, we all liked it…” Xemnas frowned. I guess that wasn’t the right answer.

“No! That is not the point of sex!” Xemnas said angrily. “Sex is sacred—it is something to be shared with, something with meaning and emotion attached to it! What you had was not sex but a disgusting perversion of it! A perversion that is shaming our community!”

“Uhh… okay,” I said slowly. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to rebel, you know.” I shrugged.

“It is fine, you were just ignorant,” Xemnas said. “Moving on Roxas, all omegas are paired with an Alpha. So far in our group, we have only two omegas, Saix who is mine, and Zexion, who is paired with Demyx. They too have leather, however in a different place.”

“Can I ask something?” I interrupted.

“Of course.”

“Why the leather?” I asked.

“Simply a way for us to stand out from the others, and unite as one,” Xemnas said.

Axel winked at me and wrapped his arm, “Also it makes us look really good.” I breathed in his mixture of leather and his natural scent and just nodded dimly, my boner hardening. I’m just learning a lot about myself today…

“Where is Zexion’s and Is—Saix’s leather?” I asked.

Zexion pulled at the top of his shirt to reveal a simply black leather collar with a tag. Saix did the same. “Ohh,” I blushed, the tent in my pants pitching at full mast. _Please don’t notice, please don’t notice,_ I begged. Axel leaned towards me and whispered, “Seems like you like the idea, huh Pup?”

“Shut up,” I whispered back.

Axel chuckled in my ear, “Don’t worry baby, I’ll keep it a secret.” My blush deepened and was thankful for Xemnas taking my attention again.

“Well, that is all I will say for now Roxas. For now, you will have to choose. Will you join our group? You have till the end of this period to decide,” Xemnas said.

I didn’t know what to say. A strange thing inside me wanted to scream yes. I thought about it, me in a BDSM gang. Me wearing a leather collar and doing all these perverse and kinky things… things that my parents would never know or dream of me doing or even existing. Naughty and erotic thoughts entered my mind. Thoughts that I could only see myself doing, things that Sora and Ven would never even dream of! Maybe this was it, maybe this group was my ticket to individuality, my way to showing the world that I am Roxas Fujisaki, and I am not anyone’s shadow. Also, the idea is just super fucking sexy to me, sorry.

Looking between Axel and Xemnas for a moment, before looking around the table, my confidence grew, and I nodded. “Okay,” I said with determination. “I’ll join the group. I’ll be an omega… I’ll be Axel’s omega.”

Xemnas gave me a satisfied look, as though he always knew that I would say yes. “Excellent,” he said. He looked at Axel. “You’ve heard him, the boy is now yours. Collar him once you’ve believed he’d earn it.”

“I will sir,” Axel grinned. He looked at me and ruffled my hair, “You’ve done the right thing Pup!” he said, and pride swelled within me.


	6. Night's Texting

Night’s Texting

The rest of my day was weirdly a blur compared to the morning. I’ve given everyone my phone number and before I knew it lunch was over and my afternoon classes just… swam by. I remembered talking with Hayner and Pence, but I cannot exactly recall the details. To the forefront of my mind, then and even now, is Axel. And me being his pup.

It was getting dark now, I was in my room staring at Axel’s number for the last ten minutes. I wanted to texted him, yet I didn’t know how to approach it.

Stomaching my fear, I pressed his contact and started a new message. _Axel? It’s me, Roxas._ What a way to start, idiot…

His reply was instantaneous. I stare at it for a moment, my heart racing as I remembered the smell of his leather. I blush at my boner that started to grow and focused on our conversation. For your ease, I will present it in a play’s format.

_Axel: Hey Pup, how are you?_

_Me: I’m alright Axel. I’ve just been thinking about something._

_Axel: Well pup, tell me what it is. Can’t be a good Sir to you if I don’t know what’s wrong with my own puppy. :p_

_Me: It’s about our uh, relationship. I don’t get it. I mean I’m your Pup, right. What does that exactly mean?_

_Axel: It’s a long explanation._

_Me: We all have time._

_Axel: Alright, then strap in and don’t text or talk until I give you permission._

_Me: Ok, sure._

_Axel: No, respond ‘Yes Sir’_

_Me [Feeling awkwardly] Yes Sir_

_Axel: Good Boy._

_Axel: Well Roxas, it can be like this, simply put it we’re friends obviously, but you are my Pup, my omega, and I am your Alpha, your Sir. There will be times where I’ll enforce that and what I say goes. No argument. If you’re wondering if I’ll make you do, well, naughty things, I’m waiting to charm those pants off of you bud. It’ll be more fun that way, for you and me. Not going to lie to you, I kind of hope we can be boyfriends. If that’s how you want to see it to make it an easier transition, well, that’ll be great. That way, I can teach you so many things Roxy. So many kinks and good tricks an omega can do._

_[I said silent as Axel did not tell me to talk yet, mulling it over.]_

_Axel: You may reply anytime, Roxas._

_Me; Uhh… I know this may seem fast but, I would like to be boyfriends. I mean, you are hot and I love your smell… and I had a lot of fun today._

_Axel: Then you are my boyfriend now, Pup._

_Me [Smiling as my heart pace quickened and cheeks began to blush] Boyfriends, strange but I like that… like it’s meant to be._

_Axel: And going to stop you right there Pup, I don’t like that fate mumbo-shito stuff._

_Me: Haha, mumbo-shito? You sure that’s right?_

_Axel: Of course it is Roxy! Anyway, you have any questions?_

_Me: I have a lot actually._

_Axel: Well then._

_Me: [Hesitantly, as if scared to ruin our moment or step over any lines I do not know] Well, the first would be the most obvious, the collar stuff. What exactly did Ansem—sorry, Xemnas meant by that?_

_Axel: Ahh that, well Pup let me just say, you are far from earning one. And besides, you’ve just became my omega, you don’t even know what it really means to be one yet!_

_Me: And what does it mean?_

_Axel: Not telling, and just for that, I want a video of you._

_Me; WHAT!?!_

_Axel: You heard me, I want a video of you doing… let’s see… ahh ten sit ups._

_Me [Flustered]: I can barely do five!_

_Axel: Then you better get to it. Not talking to you until I see them_

_[Not knowing what processed me, I then rolled off my bed and got onto the floor. I made sure the phone could see me then I recorded myself struggling to do ten sit ups, using the bottom of my bookshelf as support for my feet. Finished, and slightly sweaty, I sent the video to Axel.]_

_Axel: Look at my twink go!_

_Me: Haha… what was that for?_

_Axel: Pardon?_

_Me: Did I really have to do sit ups just for you to answer my question?_

_Axel: Yes, simply because you are my omega and I told you to._

_Me: But I am also your friend and now boyfriend. … a lot has happened today, huh?_

_Axel: Indeed my puppy Roxy._

_Me; Don’t call me that._

_Axel: Just trying out nicknames, and no I will not stop. So, what other questions you got?_

_[I thought for a while before the next question came to mind.]_

_Me: Are we moving a little fast, don’t you think? I mean… we’ve just met today and we’re already boyfriends!_

_Axel: I find you extremely hot. Don’t you find me hot?_

_Me: Yeah_

_Axel: Yeah, what?_

_Me: Yes Sir_

_Axel: Good Boy. Then I see no problem. Some couples are friends for years, others are friends for five minutes, and there are those who were never friends at all. You and me, Roxy, we just clicked. Don’t you think so?_

_Me [Answering automatically] Yeah Axel, I do._

_Axel: Excellent! So boyfriend, anything else, or do you want to flirt?_

_Me; I want to know some more things about you, naughty things. [I smiled as I typed this, my boner acting up in my pants again]_

_Axel: Ohhh my favorite of things. What do you want to know? For each question Pup, I’ll have to ask the same and more._

_Me; Alright. How kinky are you?_

_Axel: Ten more sit ups and I’ll answer that._

_Me: Seriously? More sit ups!?!_

_Axel: Heehee, yes more sit ups. Keep asking questions like that, and you’ll have to work for them._

_Me: Can I ask a different question then? How did you and the others meet?_

_Axel: Aww, so you won’t do more sit-ups for me tonight? That’s a shame. Demy and I were friends since elementary school. He and Zexion started dating last year, and that was when we both met Xemnas and the others. We three are the latest in our group, until you came along baby. How about you? You have Hayner and Pence was it?_

_Me: Yeah, we’ve been friends for as long as I can remember. Two gays and a bi._

_Axel: HA! Your joke or theirs?_

_Me: Ours. It was funny, we all came out to each other at the same time. I gotta tell you that in person._

_Axel: Can’t wait baby._

_Me [After deliberating over it briefly]: Axel, can I ask you a personal question? I’ll do whatever exercise you want afterwards._

_Axel: Shoot._

_Me: Today, you’ve acted weird after I told you all about my fooling around. I mean, to me sex is just sex, something to have a good time with and rebel. Are you… I’m sorry for the bluntness, and I am not totally judging you, but are you a virgin?_

_Axel: It’s complicated. But I like to think that I’m a virgin. Sex means nothing if there isn’t a connection. To me, you’ve fucked around, but you haven’t had true sex._

_Me: Uhh I don’t’ understand, but alright._

_Axel: Thanks, however Pup now you know, I have your first rule: Never ask me about that again. I’ll tell you when I’m ready._

_Me: Okay Sir, that’s understandable._

_Axel: Good boy. See Roxy, knew that you would fit in. You’re getting the hang of this quickly._

_Me: To be honest I’m just saying whatever will make my dick pulse!_

_Axel; LMAOOOO!! Does my Pup have a naughty boner?_

_Me: Yes [I added a blush emoji, my own face a bashful red]_

_Axel: Don’t touch it. You’re not allowed._

_Me: But the stain!!_

_Axel: Don’t care. You’re my omega, and that means that dick belongs to me now. So when your Alpha says don’t touch it, you reply with?_

_Me: *Sigh* Yes Sir._

_Axel: Good boy. So, anything else you want to talk about? Any naughty things you wanna ask?_

_Me: Just one. [My mind going back to last night] Have you ever snuck out?_

_Axel: Of course I have. Why? Have you?_

_Me: Once, but I’ve jumped right back in… I know, loser, right?_

_Axel: Aww, so my little Roxy is still pure, huh? That just means there’s parts of you I can still corrupt! Got plans for you, boyfriend, and trust me, you’re going to love them! Now be a good puppy and go to bed._

_Me: It’s barely midnight!_

_Axel: And that means all good puppies are sleeping in their beds. And if you don’t, you’ll be punished tomorrow. Goodnight boyfriend!_

_Me: Night._

Plugging my phone in to charge overnight, I rolled my eyes before looking at my hard cock. A grin plastered my face as I went through today. I have a new group of friends _and_ a boyfriend! Maybe things will be looking up for me! I guess I should go to bed, but before that, I should rub one out first. It’s very annoying to sleep with a boner after all.


	7. Brothers' Time

Brothers’ Time

It’s been a week since Axel, and I started dating. It’s been weird, awkward and yet… I really enjoyed it. We haven’t held hands yet, we both agreed that we felt awkward and a little scared to do so, but we’ve done so many other things.

Like kissing.

I like kissing.

I like kissing a lot. Especially when it is with Axel. When we’re close my senses are just overloaded with his smell and the smell of his leather, and I can’t explain why but I love it. We haven’t told Sora or Ven yet… I mean, we’re only a week into our friendship… and dating. It’s too soon, at least that’s what Axel thought. And I agreed, I mean we’ve only been dating for a week and most of our time has been spent with Axel’s tongue down my throat.

That said, I’m worried about Ven. He promised that he would talk with Terra about his crush… but so far he hadn’t made a move. It was Friday, and the weekend was right around the corner. School just ended and Ven, Sora, Riku and myself were hanging around Riku’s car when we saw Terra walking with the rest of the wrestling team. Did I mention that Terra was part of the wrestling team? No? Sorry… I guess I was too busy spending time with Axel and learning my role as an Omega. Anyway, I turned to Ven and smiled, “Now’s your chance! Go tell him.”

“But Roxas, what if he says no?” Ven worried, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship over this.”

“Do you have feelings for him?” Riku asked, surprising us. Ven turned on the heel and nodded. “Strong feelings?” Riku asked, and Ven nodded again. “Then go talk with him,” Riku said.

“You… think I should?” Ventus asked.

Riku nodded, “Yeah, go talk with him Ven,” he said. “Your bond is strong enough that whatever you do, it would never break. I’m certain of it.”

“And if he makes you cry, then your big brothers are going to beat him up! Right, Riku?” Sora grinned. Riku sighed and shook his head.

“Just go talk with him,” Riku said. “I’m sure he must share the same feelings.”

Ventus nodded, “Okay,” he breathed. “I’ll…I’ll go.” And with a determined expression he walked towards Terra and the group of jocks. The three of us watched as my twin got closer and closer to them. The two talked, we couldn’t hear them. They broke off from the wrestling team and began talking again. I watched my brother’s expression closely. He had a nervous smile, talking slowly, his eyes always on Terra’s chest before looking up hopefully at his friend. There was a pause, the silence seemed almost murderous. Terra had a shocked, thoughtful expression on, as if he was trying to think of what my brother said. The time went on, and Ven’s hopeful smile grew dimmer and dimmer until it was an expressionless face full of melancholy.

Finally, Terra talked and Ventus’ melancholy turned into complete sadness. Tears quickly brimmed his eyes and he ran towards us. I could hear Terra yelling for Ven’s name, but he didn’t care. Riku opened the car door for him silently and Ven bolted into it. “Get in,” was all Riku said, addressing me and Sora.

We got in, and I immediately went to hold my crying brother. Nobody asked him what Terra said as Riku started the car and drove out. It was only when we were out of the school parking lot, and away from Terra, that Ven looked up from my chest.

“He said,” Ven said through tearful eyes and hiccups, “he said that—that he had to think about it!”

“What does that even mean?” I frowned. “I mean—you’ve been friends for years! How can he not know if he likes you like that or not! The stupid bas—"

“Roxas!” Riku barked out. I flinched and stopped immediately. “Sorry,” I said softly, noticing how hard my twin was crying now. Riku sighed while Sora looked back at us. “Hey, Ven, it’s okay,” he said softly. “Come on, we’ll get some ice cream and work this out, okay?” Sniffling, Ventus nodded against my chest. Sora smiled and, as a comfort, turned the radio on and started playing one of Ven’s favorite songs.

The Fujisaki people are blessed, according to Riku, by the ungodly gift of hyper metabolism. Which means that it is very, very hard for us to gain weight, a joy that Sora, Ven, and I use to our advantage whenever we can. I’m not saying that we don’t eat healthy, we do, but when we go and get ice cream… we go and get ice cream.

Specifically, we go to Mr. Scrooge’s Ice-Cream Emporium, one of the biggest and most popular ice cream places in the city of Twilight Town. You can’t miss it; it was a large building with a revolving ice cream cone on the roof and fake melting ice cream and sprinklings dripping down the front onto the windows. Inside was retro with comfortable red leather seated-booths, a long bar with stools, and servers dressed as though they’re from the nineteen eighties, which was severely contradicting the popular music playing in the background. The four of us walked in and immediately went to take a booth in the middle while we waited for a waiter.

“Hi and welcome to Scrooge’s, would you like menus—hi Roxas!” I looked up at the excited voice only to see Demyx smiling at me wearing the shop’s uniform of black pants, white button up shirt, and a red apron that had the shop’s name in Disney-like letters.

“Demyx! When did you start working here?” I asked. My friend just grinned, “Always, you just didn’t notice me—or I notice you, how’s it going with Axel by the way? I heard from Xem that you and him spend a lot of time together—don’t tell me you spend all the time making out! Haha, anyway you guys need menus or do you know what you want?” He gave the most innocent smile that I just wanted to punch.

“Roxas,” Sora said in a fake, socially acceptable voice that made me scared. He turned to stare at me with a sinister smile, “who is Axel?”

“Menus!” I blurted out, “We’ll—we’ll have menus!”

Oblivious to the situation, Demyx smiled and left, though for some reason I thought I saw a sadistic smile on his face. I couldn’t dwell on it for a second, however, as I had Sora, Ventus, and Riku all glaring at me. “Roxas,” Sora repeated. “Who is Axel?”

God kill me.

“Axel…” I began slowly, “Axel is… he’s my boyfriend.”

“For how long?” Sora demanded.

“…A week,” I frowned.

“And the two of you are mostly making out?” Riku asked. He shook his head and I felt as though I’ve disappointed my father. Trying to curl up into a ball and sink into the void, I squeaked out, “Can we not do this now? It’s supposed to be about Ven…”

“It is, however, how much do you know of this Axel?” Sora asked. “From the sound if it, it sounds like you two just met!”

“We have classes together,” I muttered, “it’s just that we didn’t really start hanging out until a week ago… and we talk! It’s not all just sucking faces.”

“Oh really?” Riku asked. “Then tell us about him.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah,” Ven nodded, giving me a sharp look, “Tell us about your boyfriend!”

I bit my lower lip, “Uh okay… he’s really into leather, he loves the colors red and orange… he’s very picky with his hair umm—”

“That’s nothing,” Riku said. “Honestly Roxas, just diving into a conversation like that? Does he know about your allergies? Your past? What if he gives you something with blueberries accidently?”

I frowned. “Then I’ll tell him before hand—we only been dating for a week Riku! It’s not like we know each other’s life stories in that span.”

“Sora and I did,” Riku said.

Sora frowned, “But Riku, we’re different,” he said. “We’ve been friends for years before we started dating.”

“Still the same should apply to Roxas and this Axel person,” Riku said. “You two should have gotten to know each other like Sora and I—”

“We’re not like Sora and you,” I said defiantly.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry Riku,” I said with a little venom, “but Axel and I are not like you and Sora—or like Ventus and Terra,” Ventus started crying at Terra’s name, but I was too annoyed to care, “we’re different. We are not like you guys so don’t put your standards on our relationship! I don’t love him like you two love each other, I’m just with him for a good time. He’s fun to hang around and fun to kiss. This isn’t about love or any of that. It’s just… it’s just friends being intimate.”

I knew that Axel didn’t share the same sentiment as me, but I wasn’t about to tell them that. The others were quiet, staring at me. I was breathing heavy and moved away a little from them as I picked up my menu and hid behind there. We didn’t speak for a while, an awkward silence hanging over us. Riku, being the kind of father and leader of us Fujisaki boys, cleared his throat when he couldn’t handle the silence anymore.

I placed my menu down slowly only to have Riku look down at me. “Fine,” he said with some authoritarian that I didn’t know he had. “We will forget about our little argument Roxas, over Axel. You are right, today’s about cheering your twin up. And we will not mention Axel or ask about him again for today,” he stressed these words as he glanced at Sora. “That said… I want to meet this boy. Make sure he’s alright. Do you have a picture of him?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, a little scared of how strict Riku was sounding… it turned me on honestly. I took out my phone and opened a picture of Axel I took yesterday. He was in his leather jacket and smirking confidently at me. I gave the phone to Riku. He looked at it and made some sound between a grunt and a tsk. He handed it back to me without a word. “Right,” he said. “We’ll won’t speak of him anymore today. Now… where’s your friend? We should order something.”


	8. Awkward Conversations

Awkward Conversations

It was a crispy, perfect fall day. The November air was chilly, and the sun was shining. All in all, it seemed like a perfect weekend day, except for the part where I was nervous as shit. Axel was meeting my “family” today… meaning that he and Riku was going to have a talk while myself, Ven, and Sora is with them. We were in the nearby park, it was a beautiful place of nature, full of trees that lined a pathway full of a dazzling array of colors, yet the beauty didn’t calm our nerves. Bundled in our jackets, Ventus and I stood close together while Sora and Riku stood with their hands in their pockets, looking around.

“He’s late,” Riku stated, looking at his phone. I frowned and sighed at my phone.

“It’s only a minute after,” I said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Riku said strictly. “We told him to come at ten.”

“I’m sure he’s on his way,” I said. I looked around wildly and smiled, “See!” I said, pointing down the pathway. In the distance I’ve saw my boyfriend walking up to us, his red hair rocking gently in the breeze. I closed my eyes and swore I could already smell Axel’s natural scent. Like always, he was wearing his leather jacket. It was open, showing a black shirt and black, tight jeans. He smiled when he saw me and waved.

“Hey Roxas,” he said when he caught up to us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek before looking at my twin, “Hey Ventus,” he said, “been a while.”

“Hello,” Ventus said, giving Axel an awkward, hesitant smile. Axel returned it full force.

“You’re Axel?” Riku said, saying it more as a statement than a question.

“Yes I am,” Axel said. He offered his hand towards Riku, who stared at it. “The name’s Axel. A-X-E-L.” He gave Riku a look over, “Guessing you’re my pup’s dad?” he joked.

“In this context, yes,” Riku said seriously. He gripped Axel’s hand and squeezed it. Axel didn’t flinch, which impressed me. Riku was a very strong guy… his biceps are to die for at times. Riku also noticed and gave a smirk, “I’m Riku Wolffen, Sora’s boyfriend and the twin’s dad whenever their parents aren’t around.”

“Well, nice to meet my puppy’s dad,” Axel smiled.

“Hmm… and what is this puppy business, if I can ask?” Riku said.

“Well—” Axel began with a lewd smirk. I had to jump in.

“It’s just a nickname he thought of,” I said quickly. “He likes calling me his pup or puppy. I find it cute.”

“I see,” Riku said slowly. “So, Axel, how long have you known Roxas?”

“Well we have all the same classes this year, but I’ve known about him a little longer than that,” Axel said.

“Actively.”

“Ohh uhh… about a week or two really,” Axel answered truthfully.

“And you started dating immediately? Why so?” Riku demanded.

“Love at first sight?” Axel offered. Riku frowned, giving the teen a sharp look and flexed his muscles threateningly. “What I mean is that uhh—well, we liked hanging out and it was an instant mutual attraction.” I nodded in agreement. Riku looked at both of us.

“I see…” he said, “Then what is Roxas allergic to?”

My eyes flew open. I didn’t tell Axel about my allergies to blueberries yet. Axel frowned, confused, and looked at me, “Allergies?” he asked.

“I didn’t tell him about the blueberries yet,” I defended. “It didn’t seem like something to just bring up.”

“And what if he accidently gives you something that has blueberries?” Riku asked loudly, “Well? You know how bad—”

“I can take care of myself! Besides that doesn’t have anything to do with this,” I argued back.

“Fine, still if he gives you something with blueberries, I’ll be first in line to kick his ass,” Riku said.

“Do you have a job?” Sora interrupted, looking keenly at Axel.

“Huh—I… yeah, I do,” Axel said. “I work as an assistant at the auto shop.”

“Do you plan to stay there? Any aspirations?” Sora continued.

“I mean yeah, I’m going to go to college for engineering,” Axel said, “But that’s a couple years away…”

“I see,” Sora nodded. “What colleges you thinking of?”

“Sora, you don’t need to go this far,” I begged.

“No Pup, it’s okay,” Axel smiled. “I want to stay local,” he told Sora, “there are some good colleges around here with the program I want.”

Sora nodded, “Alright, and what you want out of dating my brother?”

“Sora!” I yelled.

“Huh?” Axel blinked. He thought for a moment, actually taking the question seriously, “Well… he’s my Pup, my boyfriend,” he began. “If things hit it off and we survive college and beyond together… I could see us marrying.” I couldn’t believe it. The way he said it, with a straight, sincere face, no embarrassment or anything. Meanwhile my face was redder than a redhead and I could feel my knees going weak.

“If someone was to punch my brother, what would you do?” Sora asked.

“Easy, punch that sonuvabitch three times as harder,” Axel said with a feral smirk. Sora nodded, his arms crossed. “Yes, yes,” he muttered. “One more question. If Roxas could get pregnant and you accidently knocked him up… what would you?”

“Stay with Roxas and support any choice he would make since it’s his body,” Axel said.

“Yes!” Sora cheered. He turned to Riku, giving him a smile. “He has my approval.”

“Glad he has your approval,” Riku huffed. He turned to Axle, “You are serious then, about dating Roxas?”

“Yeah, I am,” Axel said.

“And I can see you’re strong… fine, you have my approval as well,” Riku huffed. “But just know, I hear one bad thing about you from any of my boys, and I’ll beat the crap out of you.”

“Gee, thanks Dad,” I huffed.

“Come on Roxas, you should be happier than that,” Axel grinned, shaking me lightly, “I got your dads’ approval,” he joked and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and turned to kiss him on his lips briefly.

“Yeah,” I breathed, “I guess I should be happy that the awkward part’s over.”

“Oh no,” Ventus said. I looked up to see that he was staring away from us. I turned and saw the source of his panic. It was Terra. He was dressed in a compressed suit, a tight spandex that hugged all of his muscles, showing off his beefy pecs, his perfect body, and meaty ass. He was running, looking to be in the middle of a jog. He noticed us and smiled, speeding up slightly only to slow down and stop right in front of us.

“Ven!” he smiled, “it’s great to see you, you’ve been avoiding me all week, I missed you.”

“H…Hi Terra,” Ventus said awkwardly. Terra seemed oblivious to the sudden change in mood as Riku turned his glare from Axel to Terra.

“Hey Riku, you boys doing good?” Terra asked. “Got like a mile left on my run, you boys should join me one day, I swear it’s fun,” he laughed by himself. God this is awkward. I wanted to step in, but I didn’t know how to.

“Yeah, sure,” Riku said a little bitterly. “Terra—”

“Terra,” Ven interrupted. “Have you…I mean… I’ll see you in class.”

“Ven, you okay?” Terra asked, his smile turning into a small frown. Finally, he noticed.

“Yeah,” my twin lied.

“Alright,” Terra nodded. “I’m serious though, I’m going to get you to jog with me. I’ll see you guys later.” His joy oblivious mood back again, he gave us a final wave before running away.

We stood there in silence for a moment or two, not knowing what to say to each other. Ventus was shaking like a leaf and silently moved to Sora, who held him in one arm while Riku looked between the place Terra was and Axel. It was Axel, eventually, who broke the silence. “Well, that was awkward. Anyway, if we’re done here, I would like to take Roxas out somewhere by ourselves.”

“Ohh? Where to?” Riku asked.

“A little clothes shopping date,” Axel said. “Come on pup.” And with a wave, he and I were walking away from Riku and my brothers.

I looked up to him in confusion, “Where are we shopping?” I asked.

“A little store I know,” Axel hummed, “Need to get you fitted.”

“Fitted? For what?” I asked.

“Well, for your collar obviously,” Axel chuckled. “I need to know your size so I can get the right one just for you when you’ve earned it, my omega.”


	9. Sex Shop Experiences

Sex Shop Experiences

So I legit thought that Axel was going to bring us to a pet shop. Seriously. But instead, we went to a kinky shop that I never even thought existed before. There were no explicit marks or hints to the store, in fact it looks almost plainly normal: Brick front with a window display of some tight-clothes. Axel and I walked inside, Axel first and then me, and I realized exactly why the building was so bland. It was to hide the fact that this story was, in a way, extremely kinky. It was a clean looking store with sex toys and leather hanging and displayed everywhere. We walked past them towards the back where a man in his mid-twenties stood.

He was wearing fetish gear. He was a somewhat muscular man wearing an open leather jacket with a harness underneath and leather pants. Around his neck was a collar, his ears and nipples were pierced, and his hair was buzzed to a blonde fuzz. He looked up and, after seeing the two of us, addressed Axel, “Welcome to Master’s Leather, can I help you, Sir?” he asked.

“Hiya Joe, how’s it going?” Axel greeted him casually. “Is your Dad around?”

“Master is gone for the time being, I’m watching the shop until then,” the shopkeeper said.

“Ahh alright,” Axel said. He turned to me and winked, “Joe and his guy’s been running this place for five years, this is where we all get our leather.”

“Interesting,” I hummed. “Why does he keep calling you sir?”

“Well Roxy, he’s a subby like you,” Axel said, “However he’s much more… uhh further along, let’s say?”

“So will I be calling you Sir and referring you to Master later on then?” I asked curiously.

“Only if you want to,” Axel shrugged. He turned back to the shop keep and smiled, “Fitting my boy for a collar,” he said, “you know, like the special ones your daddy makes.”

“Very well Sir,” the shop sub said. He looked towards me and said, “Do you want a full measurement, Sir?” he asked, referring to Axel even though he looked at me.

“Might as well,” Axel shrugged, he turned to me and winked, “You’re going to like this pup.”

“Very well,” the shopkeeper said, “Can I see your I.D. Sir?”

Axel pulled out his wallet and slipped his I.D. out. I got a flash of it and frowned in confusion, it said he was twenty years old. The sub looked at it for a moment before giving it back to Axel “Follow me, please, Sir,” he said and opened the side of the counter for us to follow.

He walked forward and I followed, the shop sub leading us behind the counter and towards a door that led to the back rooms. These rooms were bare, storage mostly but there were some…things that I didn’t know that looked to be regularly used. In the far back there were curtains that seemed to separate many small stalls.

The shopkeeper turned to me and said in a demanding voice, “Strip!”

“What?” I barked back, my face turning red quickly. There is no way this man was serious! This is illegal! I’m not eighteen! I’m only seven-fucking-teen! “Are you kidding—”

“Strip,” the sub demanded again, “I need to measure you.”

“Axel, you can’t be serious—”

“Strip!”

“Shut up,” Axel groaned, “Honestly Joe just shut up and give me the tape, I’ll measure him myself.”

“But… my Master’s policies…”

“I’m sure Daddy Dom will allow a one time break,” Axel said, “besides, look at my boy! You’re scaring him half to death, he’s only a new pup.”

“I…I… I’m sorry, Sir!” Joe said to Axel… not me. I pouted and crossed my arms as I shot him a glare. Axel raised an eyebrow expectantly and the sub looked uncertain before turning to me. “I’m sorry,” he said. He gave Axel measuring tape, a notepad, and a pen and left the room quickly.

“Man… something small must be up his ass, eh Roxas?” Axel chuckled.

“Wh..why did he wanted me to strip?” I asked embarrassed, my body still trembling and my face still red.

“To get a full measurement of your body,” Axel said. “Daddy likes to make his collars and restraints personally for the special guests. And for that he needs measurements. However, that would mean putting you in the nude in front of that guy. And I don’t know about you Pup, but I hate sharing, especially when we both know who’s the only one to see your beautiful body.” Axel winked and me and I blushed.

I don’t know why I felt nervous about it, after all I’ve obviously been naked with other guys before, I had a few threesomes over the summer, however… being naked in front of Axel felt different. I can’t explain it but it just is. “So, now that we’re along, be a good pup, Roxas and take that shirt off,” Axel grinned. He ordered, and I had to obey.

With nervous fingers, I unzipped my coat and let it drop to the floor before grabbing the edge of my shirt and slowly bring it up, revealing my pale smooth skin and hints of muscles, abs and pecs. I’ve let that drop and stood in just my jeans, hoping it was good enough. Axel raised an eyebrow, “The jeans too pup, but you can leave your underwear,” he said. I nodded and slowly slid them off until I was standing in nothing but my underwear and sneakers.

Then I waited as Axel stared at me with a predatory gaze. A smirk grew on his face, I saw a bulge press against his pants, and I’ll be honest, standing here exposed got me horny too. “You got such a pure body, Roxas,” Axel purred. “Can’t wait to change some things…” He took my nipples and gave them a harsh tug, “piercings… tattoos… of the things I’m going to do to you, Pup. You like that idea?”

I bit my lower lip, my nipples still pulsing with pain. “P-piercings?” I stuttered.

“Yeah Pup… in fact… after I take your measurements, I think that’s exactly what we’re doing today,” Axel said. There was a different attitude about him, a different feeling that I’ve never saw or felt before. He stood taller than me, stronger than me… superior than me. For all the time I knew Axel and being his omega, this was the first time I felt like I wanted… needed to kneel before him. I don’t know what I was doing, I was feeling high without drugs. “Do it,” I mewled, “change my body Axel, do whatever you want.”

“I plan to Pup,” Axel smirked. I blushed even harder. What is going on with me? Where is all of this coming from? Is it the shop’s environment? For the first time I took a deep breath and all I smelt was leather and Axel. Was I always this fucked up? This submissive?

Axel took the measuring tape and ordered me to stay completely still. I did so and he wrapped the tape around my neck. “What a pretty thing,” he muttered, he got the measurement and quickly went to write it down before coming back to my neck to give it a kiss, “Alpha likes a good pup,” he chuckled. I smiled, my boner only growing. He looked down and saw the tent in my black boxers and chuckled, “Naughty Roxy,” he hummed.

“Axel?” I said.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you show him a fake I.D.?” I asked him, “Aren’t you eighteen?”

“I am Roxas,” Axel said as he was measuring my chest, ignoring my nipples at all cost it felt like. “It’s just that I’ve been going here for a while and, well, consistency is something that’s very nice.” He tightened the tape measure around my chest and held it with one hand while he flicked my nipples with the other. “So what do you think? Rings or a barbell?”

“Excuse me?”

“For your pretty little titties Roxy,” Axel chuckled. “You thought I was lying about getting your nipples pierced?”

“Ohh,” I thought. I closed my eyes and tried to envision myself with pierced nipples, something that I know my parents would never approve of… and something Ventus or Sora would never do. I smiled at the thought, it was going to be sexy, rebellious… and very, very kinky. Looking up at my alpha, I smiled, “I can’t decide,” I finally said, “so… I’ll leave that part up to you… however I do want my ears pierced as well!”

“Oh? And why does pup want that?” Axel asked.

“Because my brothers would never pierce their ears,” I smiled. “Let’s see… I would like studs! One black and one white.”

“Black and white studs huh? That’s your only request, pup?” Axel asked.

I nodded, “Yes, Sir,” I said in a teasing fashion, sticking my tongue out. Axel quickly darted towards my mouth and bit my tongue lightly as he brought me into a heated kiss. When he pulled away I was blushing, my lower lip between his teeth.

“Such a silly pup,” Axel chuckled before pulling fully away.

“You bit me!”

“I did, so?” Axel shrugged. “Be a good omega baby, and stay still. We’re still not done. And if you’re good, Daddy Axel will get you your studs.”

I rolled my eyes but did as I was commanded. “Do the others have them?” I asked, “Piercings?”

“Well… not really, no,” Axel said. “I don’t know about Saix, but I know that Zexion just has his collar.”

“Ohh, so we’re taking it one step farther then,” I said.

“Yup, always wanted a boy with piercings, I’m not going to lie,” Axel said. “I’m just happy to see that you’re so open for it.”

“Honestly… it’s partially because I want to rebel from my parents… and their expectations.”

“Is that why you dated me?”

The room stopped. I looked up at Axel, who looked at me with a curious, sad look on his face. I opened my mouth several times, grasping for words but never finding them. “I mean…” I began awkwardly… “I don’t know, our relationship is very unconventional… maybe in the beginning… but now that I know you better, and have feelings for you… I’m dating you because I like you Axel, I like having you as my Alpha, my boyfriend… and I like being your omega.”

Axel smiled at my response but said nothing. He just patted my butt gently a couple times before going back to measuring my body. We continued in silence, a comfortable silence that neither of us felt we needed to fill with useless talking. He kissed and teased my body as he worked, however before long he gotten every inch of me measured… _every_ inch.

When we were done, he told me to just put my pants on and he took my shirt and jacket as we walked out. “Daddy! There you are,” Axel said in a humorous manner.

I looked and saw a man taller and broader than both of us. He looked to be in his forties, wearing civilian clothing however his muscles and attitude just oozed a dominant aura that I recognized, it reminded me of Xemnas, in a way. He looked towards us and smirked. “Axel, how’s it going sport?” he asked. He shook Axel’s hand and patted his back like an old friend. “How are the others?”

“They’re all fine, we got a new addition to our group,” Axel said proudly, “This is Roxas, my omega and boyfriend. He’s new to everything and I’m teaching him the ropes.” He gestured to me. I raised my hand up and waved, “Hello, Sir,” I said automatically.

The man gave a booming laugh. “Well the pup looks like he’s learning quickly,” he said. “So Axel my boy, what business we doing here?”

Axel handed Daddy I guess his name is, the notepad and said, “Decided to get my pup fitted for a collar for when he earns it, along with a full suit of course, and some extra things.”

“I see,” Daddy, (I guess I should call him that?) said. He took the notepad and read it over, nodding. “Small tyke isn’t he?”

“And the cutest too,” Axel grinned.

“What else do you want?”

“Piercings, nipples and his ears.”

“That’ll cost you a bit… you’re lucky I have no appointments,” Daddy (I’m just going to call him that) said. He looked at the shopkeeper and said, “Mind the store boy, I’ll be in the back with these three.”

Daddy led us again towards the back of the shop which was sectioned off by a black curtain that I failed to notice before. In there was a small parlor with a reclined barber’s chair. One side was full of mirrors and diplomas and the such while the rest of the walls were covered from top to bottom with designs, all of them lewd and kinky in nature, including one that simply said “Cumdump” in fancy letters. I paled slightly at the look of those.

“Hop on boy,” Daddy said, patting the chair. “Good thing Axel’s got you already shirtless. Now, how long have you been a submissive?” he asked me. I was surprised, to be honest, I thought that he would only talk to Axel like that other guy did.

“Umm since Axel and I started dating,” I answered. “A few weeks ago.”

“Shit, then you’re greener than green!” Daddy laughed. “You know what you’re getting yourself into?” he asked with concern. I nodded. “Alright boy just wanted to make sure. Now, answer truthfully, are you scared?”

“A little…” I answered, “those tattoos on the wall make me a little nervous.”

Daddy looked at them and nodded, “Yeah, I can see how they can, the kink community’s wide boy, a lot of different people into a lot of different shit. You just find what makes you comfortable and thrive in it. Do piercings make you comfortable, boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” I nodded.

“That’s my boy,” Daddy said. He rubbed my arm soothingly. “You like music?”

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“What kind?” he asked as he pulled out his phone.

“Alternative rock,” I answered. He nodded and a second later music filled the room.

“I like working better with this on,” Daddy said. “So boy, nipples and ears huh?”

“Yes, Sir,” I nodded.

“Well, do you know what kind you want?” Daddy asked.

“Nipples are up to Axel,” I answered, “But for my ears…” I reached for them as I talked, “A black stud on my left, and a white stud on my right.”

“Got it,” Daddy asked. He looked at Axel, “And what about his pretty nipples?”

“Rings,” Axel smirked. “Perfect for pulling and hooking chains on.”

Daddy laughed (I’m finding it rather easier to call him that now) and nodded, “Excellent choice Axel! Knew you were a bright boy.”

“Thanks Dad,” Axel smirked.

Daddy turned to me and said, “Well, it’s going to pinch and feel sore for a few days afterwards, but I’ll treat you right and make sure that they’re perfect. No need to worry.”

“Thank you, Sir,” I said again.

“Call me Daddy, everyone who shops here does,” Daddy smiled.

“Alright Daddy,” I said. He laughed again and shook his head, “Axel my boy, I think I like this one! Well, let’s get to work.”

I hope you do not mind; however, I think we’ll skip this part. I screamed, I cried, it hurt like a bitch and it took some time, and afterwards I had my two studs in my ears and two large silver rings hanging from my sensitive nipples. Daddy allowed me to touch them before I was bandaged, and they felt amazing, I thought I would have some regrets or hesitations but seeing myself, seeing what Axel and I have done… I loved them. Once I was properly bandaged, Daddy led us to the front where Axel paid for everything, my piercings, the custom-made collar, and some other things that the men didn’t want me to know about. It must have cost a pretty penny… I have to ask Axel exactly where he got all this money. However, before that Daddy gave me instructions on how to take care of my new piercings while the holes healed, and afterwards to keep them in tip top condition.

We left the store and Axel took my hand. “Axel?” I said.

“Yeah babe?”

“Thank you,” I smiled. I stopped him and leaned up to kiss him. “Seriously, this has been fun,” I smiled. “Though… it must have costed a lot though, right?”

“Hmm, don’t worry about money baby, I have it more than handled,” Axel said.

“Why? Is your family rich or something?” I joked.

“No, we have a lot of money, yeah… but I know how to save and get an extra buck or two when needed.” I was confused but Axel refused to explain. “More importantly babe,” Axel said with a sadistic look that I’ve never saw on his face, “I can’t wait till you get home pup and explain to your parents how you’ve let your boyfriend convince you to get piercings!”

“Oh shit…”


	10. Grounded

Grounded

“Roxas? Why are your ears bandaged?”

I barely walked in when my parents stopped me. My mother walked up towards me and, looking slightly concerned, before reaching up for my earlobe. I winced and squeezed my eyes as she felt the bandage and the piercing underneath. “Roxas! Is that an earring?” she asked.

“I…”

“Take them off right now,” Dad demanded. I hesitated before reaching up for my ears. Daddy told me that I should at least have them bandaged for a couple hours, and I was going to do so after I shower… Wincing, I slowly peeled the bandages one at a time, my new studs on display for my parents. My mother gasped and my father looked livid. “Roxas Fujisaki! What in the world were you thinking?” My father roared. “Piercings? Without our permission? Are you stupid!? Are you mad?”

“Dear—” Mom tried but dad was on a roll with his anger.

“No! This is unacceptable Roxas!” Dad continued. “What were you thinking? Did you even think—why do you constantly do these stupid things that your brothers would never do! You don’t see Sora coming in with surprise piercings do you? No! You don’t see Ventus—so why the hell do you think that you can—”

“BECAUSE THEY LOOK GOOD ON MY DAD!” I exploded. “I LOOK FUCKING GOOD WITH THEM AND I AM TIRED OF YOU AND MOM CONSTANTLY COMPARING SORA AND VENTUS TO ME! I’M MY OWN FUCKING PERSON!”

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Dad yelled back.

“I AM!” I screamed and I flipped the bird to both him and mom. The next thing I knew, I felt a stinging heat on my cheek and my father’s hand was held before him. He fucking slapped me!

“You do not treat your mother or me this way Roxas,” Dad said, “You’re grounded!”

I just glared at them and walked past, not noticing that Ventus and Sora was there until I was halfway up the stairs. They looked worried but I didn’t say anything to them. I slammed my door shut and slumped against it, shaking in anger.

I wanted to scream, to shout to just—do something! I didn’t even have a chance to defend myself, I just exploded and—FUCK!

I stomped and fell onto my bed, my face down into the blankets and I screamed. I did not know how long I’ve stayed on my bed, just laying there doing nothing. At some point I could hear my father’s heavy steps come to my bedroom, but he didn’t knock. I wasn’t sad, I didn’t cry… yet my body felt burning, convulsing as I laid there.

“Roxas?”

It was Ven, I still did not move until I felt a faint touch on my shoulder. I jumped and turned slightly to see Ven sitting next to me, smiling gently as he held a plate of food in his other hand. “It’s already eight,” he smiled, “I thought you might be hungry.”

I turned onto my back and sat up slowly. Ven smiled and handed me a plate of pasta and sausage that felt microwaved. “Dad told us that you won’t eat until you come out and apologize to them… but knowing you that could take a while, and I didn’t want you to go hungry,” Ventus said.

“Thanks,” I said softly I took the plate and started eating. Ven sat next to me in silence, staring at my ears, his face slightly gapped. After a while, I turned and said harshly, “You going to yell at me too?”

“Huh? No!” Ventus blinked, “I-I wasn’t… in fact, I think it’s cool, you know, the piercings.”

Now I was shocked, I turned to Ventus, my fork hanging off my lips. He was blushing! I quickly swallowed and said, “You—you think it’s cool?”

“Yeah,” Ven smiled, “I do, and it fits you Rox, you’ve always been a cool guy, doing stuff that I would never dream of.” His blush grew and he scooched a little closer to me, “Can I… can I touch them? Is it safe?” I asked.

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Daddy told me that they should be safe by now, I just need to keep them in for a couple days and have the bandages on while I shower.”

“Daddy!” Ven gasped in shocked.

I chuckled, “Right, that’s what we just call my piercer,” I explained. “He runs the shop that I got them done.”

“Oh, I see,” Ven nodded. He gave me a smile and reached out slowly, gently caressing my ear while I ate. “They’re pretty,” he breathed, “pretty awesome.”

“Thanks,” I said.

“Is this all you got?” Ven asked curiously. I looked at him and debated for a moment. Trusting that he’s my twin and would never squeal on me, I shook my head with an impish look. He gasped and said, “Where? Can you show me?”

I gave a confident smirk and placed dinner to the side. “You have to keep this a secret to everyone, alright bro?” I asked.

“Of course! Twin’s honor,” Ven smiled. Smiling, I stood up and gave my twin a playful wink before lifting off my shirt, revealing my tanned, smooth skin and a sleek bandage going across my chest and nipples. I heard Ven make a noise, but ignored it as I slowly unrolled the bandage.

“Daddy told me I shouldn’t be doing this, but I want to see them myself too,” I said. “You should feel lucky, seeing my tits before Axel.” I continued to unroll until my hard nipples were free, hanging from them were two thick silver rings, big enough to loop a finger through. I breathed deeply as the fresh air assaulted my nipples, “Fuck,” I said, “my tits feels good.”

“Roxas…” Ventus breathed, he looked entirely entranced. I don’t know why, but I blushed as Ven stared at them. “Did they hurt?” he asked.

“A little… but I had Axel with me,” I said. I saw a sort of jealous, pained look on Ven’s face. I gave a smile and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Hey,” I said, “he’ll get around, I’m sure of it. And if not… then I’ll beat him till he does!”

Ven gave a small chuckle, but I knew that he was still hurting inside. “It’s just… if he did, wouldn’t he tell me by now?” he asked.

“Ven, we’re guys,” I tried to help, “you know we’re oblivious to this stuff. Sure, he said he has to think about it—but you know what I think? I think he might be a little scared, and jealous.”

“Jealous about what?” Ven asked.

“That you were the one to confess to him,” I said, “I think that he wanted to be the one, to declare his feelings for you, but now that you took that from him… he might be thinking of another way to do it.”

“But—but that shit doesn’t matter! It shouldn’t matter! Who says ‘I love you first’ who does what first—it’s stupid,” Ven exploded, throwing his hands up. I nodded with him in agreement.

“It is stupid, but we’re guys,” I said, “you know how fragile all of our egos are—especially Riku’s with his hair,” I joked. Ven didn’t look like he wanted to laugh, but his lips did curl upwards.

He sighed and fell on the bed, “I wish… I wish I could just have a relationship like you and Axel, you know. Just easy, romantic… daydream like.”

I sighed and laid down next to Ven, “I’m lucky, I know that,” I said. “It took Riku two months to get the courage to date Sora, you remember? But with me… everything seems to be going good, really good, and really easily.” We turned our heads in unison to look at each other. “But you know, with Axel… I’m honestly not sure yet. He’s showing me this whole new world that I never knew existed… I never thought I would get my nipples and ears pierced—or even refer to my chest as tits—but that’s Axel for you. To be honest, I don’t know if what Axel and I have, our connection, is as strong as yours with Terra, or Sora’s with Riku. You two have years together while Axel and I… we barely have a month, if that. I guess what I’m saying is that you know where your love lies, Ven, and it might take forever to get there, but I know you’ll get it with Terra. … But for me, I don’t know. I don’t know if what Axel and I have… if you can really call that a connection.”

“I think you can,” Ven said. “I think that it is a connection. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen you Roxas, I don’t know if you’re close to calling it love or far from it but, I think that what you and Axel have… it can grow into a strong connection. You two just need to weather the storm, right.”

“Yeah,” I breathed. Though I was scared. Axel and I had a real easy time so far, I don’t know how he or I would handle the lows… or what will happen when a storm comes to break everything we have.

A silence fell over us as we laid there, staring at each other. I didn’t mind that I was shirtless with my brother, it seemed normal, childish. Like a faraway memory came back to remind both of us of the good times. We didn’t need to talk, we didn’t want to, we just wanted to stay there forever, in our twin’s presence. But of course, that couldn’t last forever. We heard mom calling for Ven. We gave each other a frown and sat up. I moved to put my shirt on, but Ventus shook his head, he wanted to see me one last time, a me that only he can know about. I chuckled but agreed. He smiled and, with a last look, left my room.

The night continued and I did not move to put my shirt on, until my phone gave a low buzz. It was a text from Axel.

_Axel: Come outside baby._

_Me: I can’t I’m grounded._

_Axel: Climb out then, there’s something I want to show you._

_Me: Axel, I’ll get into a shit load of trouble if I get caught._

_Axel: Then don’t get caught. Climb out Pup, this is your Alpha’s order._

I bit my lip. I glanced at my door, it was late, almost eleven, my parents would be in bed by now. I looked around my room, and with a sigh, surrendered myself. I dressed for outside and opened a window. There was Axel, dressed in his leather jacket and sitting on the top of his car. I moved towards my window, feeling a sense of déjà vu, and gave one final look at my door, expecting, hoping, that someone would barge in. But they didn’t. So, like before, I snuck out and landed in front of Axel.

The redhead smirked and immediately devoured me in a kiss, pulling lightly at my nipple rings. I moaned in it, and felt a dark heat develop over us. I knew that a storm was coming, they eventually do, I just didn’t realize that it would be so soon.


	11. First Blowjob

First Blowjob

“So sexy,” Axel smirked, as he pulled away from me and drove away from my home. The darkness of the night welcoming me as I felt both dirty, kinky, naughty, and fully alive, “got any stops you want to make before Alpha devours you?”

I thought for a moment, “Just one, Alpha,” I said in a respectfully submissive voice. “I want to go see Terra.”

“Of course, pup,” Axel said, and started to drive.

I felt like I should call Axel by his title tonight, there was something in the air, I don’t know what, but tonight we weren’t just boyfriends… we were like we were in the shop. We were Alpha and his pup. Smiling to myself, I looked at Axel. He was smelling delicious of cinnamon and leather, in fact the whole car smelled of Axel, and it made me feel and think good things, relaxing easily. “Alpha,” I said softly, “what do you have planned for me?”

Axel smirked as he glanced at me, “I have a nice surprise that will definitely make you feel good pup,” he said. “We have to celebrate! You took a very big step today,” he chuckled and flicked my nipple ring with one hand, causing me to gasp lightly. Axel smirked at this and continued to play with my nipple rings with his one hand, pulling and flicking, causing me to give soft gasps and moans as he continued to drive. “When we are done at Terra’s, you will take off your shirt and pants, pup,” Axel ordered.

“Y-Yes Alpha,” I gasped. Axel smirked at this, and spent the rest of the ride to Terra’s house playing with my nipples, the car full of my gasps.

Terra lived in a nicely sized house just a few streets from our home. It was a two-floor home that looked rather plain on the outside, however it had a covered front porch, and a cobblestone path that snaked to the stairs that led to the home. I got out of Axel’s car and followed the path, looking at the driveway to see that only Terra’s car was there. _Good,_ I thought, _home alone._

I knocked on the door and rang the bell before waiting. There were sounds of footsteps, and soon Terra opened the door. “Roxas! What are you doing here?” he asked, surprised, “Is Ven okay?”

“No he’s not okay, you oblivious fool,” I couldn’t help but snarl. “Look, can we talk for a moment?”

“Uhh sure… I was just about to take a shower let me go turn it off,” Terra said. I nodded and followed him inside, in the distance I could hear the sound of running water. The front room of Terra’s home was nice, the front door opened to a big living room with soft colors, and a sectional that faced a mounted television. A football game was playing on it. More interested in the sexy men then the actual game, I’ve moved to the couch and sat down while Terra went to turn off the shower. He came back with two cups of water, offering me one. “I never knew you like football, Roxas,” he smiled.

“I like football players and their uniform,” I corrected. “But I didn’t come here to talk about that.”

“Then what is it?” Terra asked. “Is Ven ok? I’ve been trying to talk with him, but he keeps avoiding me for some reason.” He looked concern and truthfully oblivious. I sighed and shook my head.

“I swear Terra, you’re worse than a straight guy,” I said. “You’re the reason why Ven isn’t okay!” Terra blinked confused. “God—don’t you remember?” I said, “Ven told you that he loved you and you said you’ll think about it! Honestly how stupid can you be! Having to think about being with the greatest brother in existence? Are you dumb!”

“I know!” Terra yelled out, cutting me off and scaring me. “I know! I’m stupid—ok? I shouldn’t have said that—but I… I was afraid, alright. I didn’t want to fuck it up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to fuck up what me and your brother have… I didn’t… look,” He looked up at me. “I love Ven, ok? I love him more than the world and I don’t want to fuck up what we have just because of something I said.”

I stared at Terra. “You loved him,” I said slowly, “but you don’t want to fuck it up by telling him? Damn it Terra!” He gave an angry frown. “Look, Ven fucking loves you, and you will be good for him, but not if you continue to act like this!” I said.

“So what you want me to do?” Terra demanded. I thought for a moment and looked at him, “Tomorrow, first thing, you will come to our home and you _will_ take my brother in your arms and fucking kiss him like your life depends on it! Understand?” I asked.

“But what if—”

“No buts!” I said, taking an angry swig of my water. “The only butt I want to know about is my own, so tell me that you will do it.”

“I’ll…” There was hesitation in Terra’s eyes.

“Terra,” I growled out.

“Okay! I will,” Terra said. “I’ll go to your home and…” his cheeks started to blush, “I’ll kiss the fuck out of Ven.”

I smiled at this and nodded in approval. Terra relaxed and glanced at the television. “Hey, Roxas,” he said.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “I’ll uh.. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow,” I nodded, “Nine sharp.” He agreed to this and we stood up. Terra immediately hugged me, saying, “Thank you man! I don’t know if I can ever repay you.”

“Just be a good Alpha for my brother,” I winked, which earned me a confused look which caused me to laugh.

I left with Terra waving me goodbye, I was happy that he was at least smiling a bit more confident. I was still angry with him, but he’ll treat my brother good, and as soon as they’re together again I’m sure I’ll forget my anger eventually. I slipped inside Axel’s car and smiled at him, “Thank you, Alpha,” I said in a submissive voice.

“Of course pup,” Axel said, “Now let’s go, Daddy has something to show pup.”  And like that, we were off once more. Like he ordered, I immediately took off my pants and shirt, leaving myself wearing just my underwear, my nipple piercings glinting every time we pass a streetlamp.

“So, where are we going?” I asked as Terra’s house moved further and further away. We were moving out of the neighborhood.

“You’ll find out soon enough pup,” Axel said, giving me his trademark smirk. “Just be a good boy and trust me.”

“Alright,” I shrugged and reached over to put some music on, it felt right, and I hated awkward silences with anyone who isn’t my brother. … Or Riku, but he’s practically my brother at this point. Sora just had to put a ring on it.

Axel drove us to a large park that I have never been before. It was in a completely different neighborhood, and we were overlooking a wonderful sight of trees and greens, mixed in with a city landscape that surrounded us. Axel turned off his car and pulled his seat back, I did too, and watched as Axel leaned over, kissing me deeply as his hands reached for something behind us. “I thought we could celebrate your piercings,” Axel said, and he brought out a bottle of whiskey.

I couldn’t help but smile at this as Axel uncorked the top and took a drink. He stopped and stared at me, “You… you have drink before right?” he asked.

“Of course,” I lied. I don’t know why but I just don’t want to disappoint my Alpha. Even if it means lying. Axel handed the bottle to me and I took a sip. My throat burned immediately, my eyes watered, but I swallowed it down. My stomach felt odd, my head a little light headed, but still I smiled. Axel took the bottle and for half an hour we passed it back and forth, drinking from the bottle as Axel played with my tits, my cock getting a drunk boner.

Lost of restrictions, I smiled at my Alpha. “Axel,” I said in a sing-song voice. “Do you know what I want to do?”

“What’s that pup?” Axel chuckled. I giggled and swayed a little before leaning towards Axel. I looked left and right, as though to make sure I’m alone, before saying, “I want to take your pants off and suck your big thick cock.”

Axel swallowed. His cheeks blushed. I gave a drunk smile, “What Alpha?” I teased, “Never had that done?”

“No—hey!”

I laughed as I immediately grabbed for his pants, “Come on,” I groaned, “it’ll be fun, and I am your good boy right?” I looked up expectantly. Axel’s eyes showed that his gears moved slowly before giving a nod. “You want to suck Daddy’s cock?”

“I want to suck Daddy’s penis,” I laughed. “Penis… peeeeeenis—it’s funny say it with me peeee—”

“Shut up pup and suck me!” Axel ordered. He grabbed that back of my neck and roughly pulled me towards his clothed crotched. I moaned at the rough treatment, and before I knew it his pants were down and his cock, hard and leaking, slapped my cheek.

It was beautiful. Huge and thick with a leaking angry red head, pre-cum leaking onto it that I licked up immediately, reveling in the delicious taste. His fire-red pubes looked fun to brush my nose against and his balls were massive cum-churning machines that I wanted to lick and suck the rest of the night and more. Moaning at the sight, I relaxed my throat and slowly took him, all nine inches, down. Axel swore and turned me on as he played with my piercings. I held when I hit the base, rubbing my nose in his crotch and breathing the heavy, masculine smell that was Axel.

In our drunkenness, we did not like slow foreplay and Axel’s hand on the back of my neck tightened as he started to fuck my throat. I gagged, tears forming, but I loved as I felt his heavy cock ram the back of my throat, pushing deeper and deeper, turning me into a sex object momentarily. In that moment our roles were clear, he was the Alpha, the man, and I was his pup to give him pleasure.

I could have gone all night, but Axel, in his inexperience, did not last long. With no warning, he came deep in my throat, flooding it and my mouth quickly with endless ropes of cum. I swallowed immediately, hoping to just keep up with the amount of cum. My own cock strained against my underwear and, with one final harsh tug of my nipple ring, I found myself cumming too from the mix of pain and pleasure.

The taste of Axel’s cum still on my tongue, Axel pulled me in for a deep kiss, his own hands moving down my body to my underwear. I pulled back and shook my head, “No,” I said, “too drunk.”

“But Pup!”

“We already came,” I said, “pass me the bottle please, Alpha, I want to remember our first time, sex is sex but… I think it’ll feel amazing with you—you’re bigger than those two over the summer!”

That got him smiling, “Alright pup,” he said, “you can order me this one time… come on, good boys should be sleeping now a night.”

“Good thing I’m a bad boy,” I said, sticking my tongue out.

“You are indeed,” Axel chuckled. He took another swing at the bottle, slapped his cheeks, and, against all better judgement, drove us home.

Somehow, miraculously, we were not caught, and got to my home safely. I told him to park a little away from our home and took the keys from the ignition as I got out. “Roxas!” he called out.

“Daddy is too drunk to drive home,” I smiled, “come sleep in my room! Daddy can go to his home in the morning.” I danced and swayed away, laughing to myself as I did. Axel seemed to approve of the plan as he laughed too and followed me. And so, two drunk idiots laughed their way to my home, going silent instantly as we reached it and, with some help, we were able to climb up to my window, and into my bed unharmed, and with a lot less clothes on.


	12. A New Normal

A New Normal

Yes, Axel and I were naked. Yes, we may have fondled each other as we slept but that’s all we did: fondle and sleep. The next morning, I made sure to wake us both earlier than my usual alarm, Sora, would bang into my room.

Axel has a nice ass. It’s toned, perky, but not as big as mine, also the teen is just as I thought he would be, skinny muscles with a nice body leading to his monster of a cock. If we didn’t have to hurry, I admit I would have taken a moment to suck him up real good. I checked my phone constantly as Axel grabbed his clothes and got dressed. “Hurry up,” I hissed when it was close to my brother’s normal wake-up time. “Sora will be here!”

“I’m hurrying babe,” Axel said. He turned and flashed me a sexy smirk, “When you get to school pup, be a good boy and come to the bathrooms on the second floor. That’s an order.”

“Yes Alpha,” I groaned, both from being turned on and wishing that Axel would hurry up and leave. I opened my window and watched my Alpha jump from it, climbed down my house and down the road to his car.

Still naked myself, I turned my lights off and hopped onto my bed, covering myself and held my eyes shut. Not a second later, Sora knocked on my door before opening it. “Roxas,” he sang, “I came to tickle you!” he leapt and landed on my bed, immediately assaulting me with the fiercest tickles he ever done. “Come on Roxas! Mom and Dad will surely forgot—wait _Oh my god you’re naked!”_

He gave a horrible gasp and jumped back as I sat up, my nipple piercings catching the sunlight. “And you have nipple piercings! Brother!” Sora groaned. “Naked and nipple piercings! Why are you growing up!”

“Shut up goofball,” I groaned.

“Nope,” Sora gave me a huge grin. “Seriously though, I think your piercings look nice Roxas, I just wish you would have told me and Ven about them, we could have helped you against mom and dad.”

Something warm inside me rose as I smiled at my brother. “Thank you Sora,” I said gently. “It means a lot to me that you said that, seriously.”

“Good,” Sora smiled, he looked over my body, his hands moving to his own nipples with a blush, “Now um… how about putting on some clothes and going down for breakfast?” he said.

“Great… now get out? As much as we love each other, I’m sure you don’t want to see my dick and butt, and I don’t want you seeing them too!” I gave a large grin, grabbing my pillow to throw at Sora but he was already running out. Sighing, I got out of bed and loitered around my room, looking to what to dress.

For some reason, none of my clothes seemed right. Not after last night and yesterday. For underwear, I went with the smallest, tightest that I could find, along with a tight pair of blue jeans that brought great attention to my ass. For my shirt however… I just couldn’t figure out. I wanted leather, I wanted that blackness, that sweet smell that reminded me of Axel. Sighing, I closed my eyes and, in the end, I chose just a plain black shirt with a graphic of design that I forgot where. I should talk to Axel about getting leather, I know I am not aware to wear the leather jackets like the Alphas, but just until I earn my collar…

What am I even thinking?

I can’t believe I’ve gotten used to thinking about this, Alphas and omegas. Dominant and their submissives and yet, I’m part of it and it just seems so normal, like just another version of having boyfriends. So, with this in mind and just normalized to me, I felt like I started to see the world differently as I walked down to breakfast. Axel and I had a relationship that nobody would understand, not really. Not my brothers, my parents, my friends… only Axel and me. The other Alphas and omegas, they might understand because we have common ground, they see the ways how Axel is starting to own me, the ways how I’m falling for him and yet… it’s still something different.

This morning seemed to be moving automatically. My parents didn’t talk to me, but my brothers gave me comforting smiles, and when Riku came in he gave my shoulder a firm squeeze, silently telling me that he was angry with me, but more that I didn’t talk to him about my piercings than me actually getting them.

When we arrived at school, the first thing I saw was Terra. He was waiting right next to Riku’s parking spot, his hands in front of him, twiddling nervously. Riku glared at him from inside the car. “What is he thinking?” Riku said irritated and the boys slowly got out of the car.

As soon as he saw Ven, Terra yelled out, “Ventus!” My twin turned to the taller, stronger teen and, before we knew it, he was locked in Terra’s arms, their mouths pushed together as Terra kissed him.

“I love you, I love you, I so fucking love you so much Ven,” Terra said between kisses, “please forgive me!”

Terra was still holding Ventus when Riku and Sora and myself walked up to him. Riku looked annoyed, his arms crossed while Sora held a similar expression. I, however, did my best to smile at both of them, giving Terra an approving nod. “Well?” Riku said.

“Look man, I’m so sorry, I was just an idiot before and… look can I please have some time with Ven alone? We have a lot of things to talk about I feel,” Terra said. “Is that okay, Sora?”

“Yeah,” Sora nodded, “if Ven wants it…”

“Yeah,” Ven answered immediately, he looked up at Terra, “yeah, I want to talk.” I found myself smiling and walked up to them, patting their shoulders, “Well, then go talk,” I said easily. “Meanwhile, I gotta go find Axel, I’ll see you in class Ven!” And with that, I was off.

Axel was the only one in the second floor bathroom. As soon as  I walked in, he closed the door and pulled out a key, locking it. “Pup,” he said, “kneel.”

I did so and he pulled out his cock. “Last night was amazing Roxas, but uhh I want to know how it feels when we aren’t drunk so… if you want… suck me.”

“Yes Alpha,” I said, and giving into our horniness, I moved forward and swallowed Axel’s cock. I sucked his cock hard and good, and before home period began, his hands was on the back of my head as he fucked me, instinct taking over with both of us before he pushed in deeply, his cock pulsing violently as load after load of Alpha cum filled my mouth, and I swallowed greedily.

“That was great pup,” Axel said, kissing me afterwards. “Come on.” And with that, a new normal settled in where daily I’ve sucked Axel’s cock. In the bathroom, behind the bleachers, in his car, empty classrooms, anywhere we can find, becoming bolder with each passing day. My stomach filled regularly with his cum so much so that, honestly, I feel like I’m getting an addiction to it. We still did boyfriend things, dates and hand holding, but when I had his cock in my mouth, it was purely kink. He was my Alpha, my owner, and I his pup and omega.

And like this, before I knew it, December came and Christmas was almost here… and I have a very special gift for my Alpha.


	13. Kinky Christmas

Kinky Christmas

It was very cold outside. Snow fell quickly last night, and everything was covered in a thick blanket of white snow. School was cancel, which I was very happy of. After school, I was supposed to meet with Demyx and Zexion to go Christmas shopping for Axel. Now, after a few texts, the two are on their way to pick me up. The shoveling, thankfully, was done, there was a clear path from our front door to the road so when Demyx pulled up, I threw on a heavy coat, yelled goodbye over my shoulder, and went out the door.

Demyx smiled as I slid in, thankful for the warmth of the car compared to the brisk freezing of outside. “Hey Roxy,” he sang, “how are you?”

“Alright Demyx,” I said.

“So, you didn’t finish your Christmas shopping yet?” Demyx asked me, giving me a teasing look. I rolled my eyes and relaxed in the back of the car. “I was too busy hanging out with Hayner and Pence,” I said. “We were planning on what to do during the break.”

“Oh? What were your plans?” Zexion asked me. I looked towards him, he was wearing his collar, I could see, peaking through his winter jacket and sweater.

“Normal shit,” I shrugged. “Snowball fights, throwing snowballs at annoying people, hanging out, the usual. But right now, I need to get Axel’s Christmas presents.”

“Yeah well, with only ten days till Christmas I think you should,” Demyx smiled. “You have ideas?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I know exactly what I want to give him…” A small blush appeared on my cheeks as my mind turned dirty. Demyx seemed to catch my drift as he chuckled, “What a lewd omega.” I smiled innocently and stuck my tongue out.

“Careful Roxas,” Zexion warned playfully, “if Xemnas finds out about you being like this… he might have to punish you.”

“Being like what? Playful?” I asked.

Zexion smirked and looked back at me, “Yes, and especially being lewd towards and with another Alpha. He has a weird sense of honor.”

“Ohh well I won’t tell him if you won’t,” Roxas smiled. “And especially don’t tell Axel.”

“Why?”

“Because Demyx, my gift is a surprise!” I said.

“Tell us,” Demyx ordered. “I will not tell.”

“I’m not—”

“Omega! Listen to the Alpha and tell me,” Demyx said. I stared at him as if he was kidding, but I could see a serious look on his face through the rear-view mirror. I saw a bit of cheekiness, at least I hoped I did, so I decided to obey. “We’re going to have sex,” I said. “I’m going to ride him all night and let him pump his load into me, so for that he’ll need a pair of leather pants, as well as a belt to keep them up. I want to go to Daddy’s shop—I mean a leather shop that Axel brought me to get my piercings done,” I said. “Also, I need to get a present that is safe for him to open in front of others.”

Demyx and Zexion both had blush on their cheeks, and I couldn’t help but smirk at it. I leaned back, relaxed, putting my arms behind my head as I said, “You asked me, Alpha,” giving a teasing tongue out.

Talk soon turned to more… normal topics after that, such as what we’ll do during our Christmas break, who’s going where, and whatnot. The three of us are staying home, but I told them that Pence is going away for Christmas to visit his grandmother while Hayner is going with him. Our first stop was Daddy’s leather shop, I gave them the directions. We were the only ones inside, and Daddy was behind the counter, leaning against it and on his phone. He looked up and smirked, “If it isn’t the boy’s boy,” he said.

“Hello Daddy,” I said easily. He looked behind me and raised an eyebrow. “More newbies?” he asked. He looked at them more carefully and a smile slipped on his big face, “Well, been a while boys,” he said.

“Hello sir,” Zexion said, he turned to me and smiled, “When Demyx got me my first collar, he thought it would be funny to get me a dog’s collar. Naturally I threw it out and dragged him here where we got this.” He moved his clothes so I could more easily see the sleek black collar that adorned his neck.

“Come on, it was funny,” Demyx snickered.

“No it was not,” Daddy interrupted. “I remember you boy, a damn disrespect to Doms, you are,” he said, jabbing a finger at Demyx. “Getting your boy a dog’s collar, no respect in you, I swear.”

“Hey! I got him a real collar,” Demyx said.

“And he did grow… a tiny bit,” Zexion smiled. “Anyway, we’re here for Roxas.”

“I’m here to get Axel a gift—but uhh if he comes in please don’t tell him about it Daddy?” I said, looking up with him with pleading eyes.

The big man looked at me and shrugged, “Why would I do that boy? You planning a surprise for your Dom? I’m not going to ruin it. So what you have in mind?”

“Well, he has his leather jacket, but I never see him in leather pants,” I said. “I’m more than certain that Axel’s the kind of guy to wear them so, I want to get him a nice pair, along with…” I looked around for a moment, “maybe a belt that says ‘Alpha’ or ‘Sir’ on its buckle, do you have that Daddy?”

“Of course I do, but you’re going to have to pay, you have money for this I hope,” Daddy said. I nodded and pulled out my wallet, “I got a part-time job,” I explained.

“When!” Demyx explained.

“When you weren’t looking,” I answered coolly. In reality, Ventus and I are now part of the wonderful world of retail… we work at an ice cream shop in the nearby mall. The mall might be dying but everyone wants ice cream.

Daddy smiled and stepped around the counter, “Well in that case pup, let’s have a look around, shall we?” I smiled and together Daddy and I looked around the store while Demyx and Zexion browsed. I don’t know how long I was in the store but buy the end of it I brought a nice pair of tight leather pants with a belt with a buckle that says “Alpha,” and a harness for me. I thanked Daddy and left with Demyx and Zexion.

Back in the car, we decided to go out and do more shopping. I know that I could have easily just ordered online, but then there’s something about the rush, you know, about actually being there, stealing that one present from some middle-aged woman named Linda or Helen who looks like a cookie-cutter narrow-minded idiot that just really lifts your spirits, you know? Which is how I gotten this really nice dress for my mother. Anyway, it was fun just spending the day with Demyx and Zexion, and it made me feel a little embarrassed. Lately it seemed like I’m either with my brothers or I’m with Axel. I really should spend more time with my friends, without my boyfriend or brothers.

When we were done, Demyx drove me home and I saw that outside Terra and Ven were together, making a snowman. I still felt a little peeved about Terra but seeing my twin’s smile made me feel all the better. I waved at him and walked inside, calling for Sora.

“What is it?” Sora gave an annoyed moan.

“I need help wrapping presents,” I said. Sora’s eyes opened excitedly immediately. I quickly add, “And no, none of these are for you.”

“Then let’s go!” Sora said, like a small child in a candy shop. He loved wrapping presents. So, while I took my bags to my room, Sora ran off to get the wrapping supplies, barging in a couple minutes later holding several types of jolly wrapping paper, tape, and scissors. “Presents!” he sang happily as he laid out everything on my bed. I shook my head and smiled, a second later Sora had Christmas music playing loudly and all my gifts were spread out nicely. He eyed the leather pants and belt suspiciously. “Are those for Axel?” he asked. “Why does the buckle say ‘alpha’?”

“Little joke between us,” I lied quickly. “And yes, they are, as is this,” I said, pointing to a stuffed cute wolf doll.

“Oh my god, that’s so adorable,” Sora said. “You know, you really should bring him around more often! I feel like I never actually see him.”

“Yeah… sorry about that Sora,” I blushed. Sora just smiled and patted my back, “Nothing to worry about,” he said, “I just want to see you happy.”

“He does make me happy,” I confessed, “but… I don’t know if I love him yet… it’s too soon I feel. You and Ven have it easy, you two knew your boyfriends for years. But me and Axel? I’ve actually only known him properly since the beginning of school—hell, even before then I didn’t know that Lea was him.”

“Yeah that is a strange thing, I find myself slipping up every now and again when Riku and I talk about him,” Sora nodded. “But if that’s his preferred name, I’m doing my best.”

I smiled, and we worked together to wrap all my presents. I was just awful at wrapping presents personally, always have been and always will be. But Sora? Sora was amazing, and just watching him work as we walk is really relaxing. When we were done, I had my presents all neatly wrapped and in a pile, but even then Sora and I stayed, listening to music and talked, never wanting to leave each other’s company.

 

Christmas came quickly. Really quickly. As in, before I knew it, it was Christmas afternoon, and I invited Axel over to exchange our presents. My mother and father were quiet when they saw him, but I ignored it as Ven and Sora greeted him happily. Shortly afterwards, mom and dad went out for a private Christmas lunch, leaving us by ourselves. “I’m going to bring Axel to my room,” I said, “please don’t disturb us.”

“Alright,” Sora shrugged, “want to play that new game, Ven?” he asked.

“Sounds fun, we’ll be down here Roxas,” Ven said.

I nodded and took Axel’s hand, “Come on,” I said.

“Okay,” Axel said with a smirk. He had with him a small bag, and my heart was racing as I led him into my room. This was the second time he was in it, but still I felt extremely nervous as I went over what I was about to do in my head. “Sit… right here, please,” I said, lightly pushing Axel to sit on my bed. I walked towards my closet and turned around, “Don’t peek,” I said.

“Alright pup,” he chuckled and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath I slowly started to take off my clothes, revealing the black leather harness that I was wearing underneath, and a black and red jockstrap that I always had but never had the confidence to wear. I looked at my image in the mirror. Slightly muscled, my nipple piercings silver and glinting with the harness and jockstrap, I looked almost like a proper submissive. I stepped towards Axel and got on my knees. “Okay,” I said, my voice shaking, “open.”

Axel’s eyes opened slowly and I could see the lust quickly develop as he looked down, a smirk playing his lips. “Well… is this my present, pup?” he chuckled. I blushed, “but you’re missing one very important part my Roxy.”

“I am?”

“Yes… now be a good boy and close your eyes now, Roxy-baby,” Axel said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of something shuffling, Axel pulled something out of a bag and I felt his hands on my chin, lifting my head up gently. Then I felt a weight on my neck and a soft click behind me. I couldn’t help but smile. “Okay baby, open your eyes,” Axel said. I did and looked down, my hand feeling the smooth black leather collar that now was around my neck. “Merry Christmas, pup,” Axel said.

“Merry Christmas, Sir,” I smiled. Axel petted my hair and allowed me to stand up. I walked over to the mirror to see the collar. It was thin and sleek with pure black leather, and a tag that hung on the middle that read “Axel’s Pup.” Axel stepped behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder and he bent to kiss and nibble my ear. “It’s perfect,” he breathed.

“Almost…” I said, “Stay there Sir, please?” Axel blinked but stayed by the mirror while I went to get his presents. I pulled out the wrapped box and held it out, “Daddy helped pick this out,” I said, “I hope you like it Alpha.”

Axel looked curiously at the present and opened it, ripping the neatly wrapping paper off and breaking the tape with his hands, opening the white box to reveal the leather pants and buckle. “Pup! I love it!” Axel said.

“I’m happy you do… because I umm… I want you to wear that… and the jacket… while you fuck me,” I whispered, my cheeks blazing.

“You mean—”

“Yes Alpha,” I nodded, “please… I need you inside me.”

A predatory look appeared on Axel’s face. “Get on the bed, now,” he ordered. I jumped and rushed towards the bed. Getting on all fours, I spread my legs and presented my hole to my Alpha. Behind me, Axel dressed, taking off his pants and shirt, leaving only his leather jacket on before putting on the leather pants, leaving the fly open to keep his hardening cock out. I whined with need at the sight of his cock, it was so big and I dreamed of having it in me.

Axel stepped towards me, “You’re going to be my first pup,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll last long…”

“Don’t care, just need you,” I moaned.

“Do you want me to prep you baby?” Axel asked.

“Already did, Sir,” I said, and I reached back to spread my cheeks, showing him my hole. He smirked and gave my cheeks a couple slaps at the sight of my hole, already lubed and plugged. “Such a naughty submissive… next time, Alpha will want to prepare you fully…” he growled out, “but for now…” he took the plug and slowly pulled it out, earning a groan from me.

My empty hole winked and pulsed with need before Axel, not knowing better, thrust his cock fully in. Screaming at the tightness while I screamed as well, pushing my face into my pillow at the sudden fullness. “Fuck!” I roared, “Alpha… next time enter slowly… fuck you’re so big.”

Breathing quickly, my ass pulsing with pain and need, I told Axel to wait. Eyes watering, I gritted though the pain and slowly my ass expanded, getting used to the sudden thickness while Axel just moaned, doing his best to stay still. “Okay Sir,” I nodded, “I’m ready.”

“Okay,” Axel breathed, and he started moving.

It was heaven. His thickness and length sliding against my pussy, pushing against my prostate, making my own cock strain against my jockstrap, but it wasn’t the focus, no, Axel’s cock was… Alpha’s cock was, and all he wanted at that moment was my pussy. I loved it, I needed it. The sounds of sex filled my room, we both began breathing and moaning deeply, Axel’s tempo quickened, he held onto my harness, fucking me like the bitch I am. “Fuck, fuck oh fuck Alpha,” I moaned.

“Fuck pup, fuck Roxas, you like my cock huh? You love my fucking cock in your pussy?”

“Yes, please I need your cum,” I whined, truly broken by his cock.

“You want it pup?”

“Please Sir, please cum in me,” I begged. Axel’s cock throbbed inside my pussy, he pushed hard and deep before growling, and I felt his cum filling me. Exhausted, he fell onto me and kissed me deeply and passionately before rolling off, a hand moving down to play with my cum-filled pussy. “Fuck that was good,” he breathed.

“Yeah…” I nodded, “best I ever had.” It was true. He smiled proudly and stuck a finger inside me. He wiggled it around, exploring my used hole, before pulling out, his finger covered in sex juice and cum. “Eat,” he commanded, bringing it to my lips. I licked the finger clean, my eyes on him as I swallowed. “Good pup.”

I smiled and cuddled into him. “Axel,” I whispered.

“Yeah Roxas?”

“I think… I think I can fall in love with you,” I confessed. “I’m falling hard already.”

“Thank you pup,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around me, “I think I love you too.” At peace, we smiled at each other and kissed, Alpha and Pup, Master and omega, and everything was right in my life.

THE END


End file.
